The choices we make
by streakyfiddler
Summary: So I'm a big #burzek shipper, this is how I imagine Adam and Kim's relationship going after 7x14. Kim and Ruzek navigate the challenges of thier relationship. Trying to leave the past behind. Rated M for future episodes and some swearing.
1. Prologue

**He sat there and just held her hand, he couldn't even tell you how long for, this is what she needed so this is what she got. He thought back to the first time he met her. He had a fiancé but he knew Kim was something special. They'd had a whirlwind romance, he did want to spend his life with her but he was a different person back then and had screwed it up. He still loved her, he never stopped. Even when he was with hailey, he always held a torch for Kim and now the two of them had gone through something he wouldn't wish on his worst enemy. The loss of a child. He needed to be strong, even if Kim was one of the strongest women he knew, he knew she would blame herself for what happened. He had enjoyed what they had, that glimmer of hope of getting back together. He was supposed to move in with her to co-parent thier child but secretly hoping it would bring them back together. Now he believed all hope was lost, it wasn't about him though, it was about her and he would be there for whatever she needed.**


	2. Past liaisons

**I would like to thank those that chose to read past the prologue , i would also like to apologize for my lack of penmanship skillls, i am a good story teller , ive watched enough tv shows to be an expert just not vèry good at putting it on paper. i actually wrote the first 3 chapters a week ago so any similar dialect between my story and 7x15 is purely coincidental. i guess great minds think alike. hope you guys enjoy. **

Kim dragged herself out of the bed, someone had been knocking on her door for the last 5 minutes. She ached all over, her heart was breaking and she had suffered a monumental loss. She didn't want to breathe right now but the noise was hurting her head to much.

'I'm coming, I'm coming' she said as she shuffled to the door. She looked through the spy hole and groaned. She knew he'd be over she just hoped he didn't remember, it was Adam, of course he remembered.

She opened the door and walked back towards her bed, jumping back in and pulling the covers over her head.

"Got you some coffee darling' Adam called from behind her as he entered her room.

'Adam you don't have to check up on me, I'm a grown woman, I can take care of myself'

Adam sat down on the bed next to her.

'Kim, I know you don't need me, I want to be here, you and I we were both in this together so whatever you need right now I'm your guy'

'Your right we were in this together, now it's no more, I had a miscarriage Adam so no more baby which means you don't need to step on egg shells around me.'

Adam rubbed his face and placed the coffees on the side. ' it was my baby too Kim, as much as I know you rather it wasn't, i hate that prick for what he did to you and what he did to our baby'

Kim sat up and tear started streaming her face. ' Adam, it was my fault, I went in without backup, I killed our baby'

she covered her face and Adam turned to her, took her hand and cupped her face with the other hand

"no Kim it wasn't, you were doing your job, a job that you love and are brilliant at. We were unlucky and to be honest as sad as I am we lost the baby I am grateful that he didn't kill you, that would have killed me. I love you Kim and I think you know that. I always have, we always find our way back to each other. I'll wait for you Kim, but I'm not going anywhere, you know we are both not the people we were 5 years ago. I want an us.' He leaned forward and kissed her head

'now I'm gonna go wait in the other room why you get ready for work and then I'm driving you and you ain't gonna argue about it' he stroked her face as he got up but she grabbed his hand. 'I love you too Adam, I just need time' he turned to smile and said it know darling, I know and I'll be here when your ready' he left the room and for the first time in a while Kim finally felt a bit clearer.

When they pulled up at work Adam saw jay and Kev talking to someone with severide. '

"I wonder what's going on, why's kelly here?' Kim Questioned.

'Not sure, wonder who's that with him' Adam said

They exited the car and the group looked towards them. Adam noticed who was with severide. He groaned causing Kim to look at him and then look over at the group.

'oh great' she whispered

' ruzek, Kim' Sean Roman nodded

' roman' Adam replied with a stiff undertone.

'Sean, what are you doing here?' Kim asked him adjusting her bag uncomfortably.

'I'm here looking for my sister, she's gone off the rails and was connected to a fire severide dealt with.'

'Oh is she okay?'

' I hope so'

Jay and kev excused themselves and kelly left promising to let Sean know when he had more news.

'Kim can we talk real quick' he was staring at her intensely much to Adams annoyance.

'Sure' Kim answered curiously. Adam continued to stand close to Kim.

'Privately' Roman asked staring at Adam.

Adam gave him a fake smile and then kissed Kim's forehead

'I'll see you inside, Give me your bag I'll take it for ya' she handed it over to him and smiled and then watched as he walked towards the district. She turned back to Roman

'what do you want Sean?'

'Just wanted to see if you wanted to come by mollys tonight, you know catch up?'

'I don't think that's a good idea'

'Cmon Kim, we were partners for 2 years, I just wanna catch up' he lifted his arm to touch her shoulder and she flinched stepping backwards.

'Sorry Sean but now is not a good time, thanks for stopping by, see ya' she turned and walked towards the station.

'Is this because of Adam' Sean shouted behind her?

She saw red, her and Adam may not be on the same path right now but no one especially Sean was gonna bad mouth him. She turned on her heel and marched back towards him.

'This has absolutely nothing to do with Adam, I don't want to go out for a drink with you, you left, I stayed, my life has moved on Sean, I don't need you dragging up the past'

Roman raised his hands in defence ' woah, you've changed'

'Havent we all?' She quipped Just as the rest of the team came barging out of the door.

'Kim cmon, we've caught a case' hailey shouted. 'Roman you jump in with me, I think this is related to your sister' voight shouted from his car.

It was almost lunchtime by the time they got back to the district, voight had insisted Kim rode with Atwater today and and ruzek went with rojas. Kim was thankful for the change, she liked rojas but Kevin knew her better than most and gave her the space she needed. Her and Kev walked into intelligence to see Roman still there. Kim groaned thinking this was the last thing she needed. He started to make his way towards her, she quickly turned the other way and saw Adam who was waving a paper bag in her face after buying her lunch, she took it and smiled at him.

'Bro wheres mine' Kevin asked. 'Still in the shop' ruzek replied. They both started lightly punching each other before voight got thier attention to do a run down of the facts.

A little while later voight had sent Kim out with Roman to do some surveillance and they were sitting on a house. They'd sat in silence for about half an hour

'Kim What is going on with you, the whole team is walking on egg shells around you, ruzek especially'

She kept looking forward, 'I don't want to talk about it, I'm only here to help you find your sister, I know what it is like to not know'

"I appreciate that Kim, I really do, but somethings going on with you and I wanna know what'

'I told you I'm not discussing it'

'We used to talk about this stuff'

'Exactly used to, not anymore'. They both fell silent.

Atwater and ruzek were on surveillance just on the other side of Kim and Roman. Adam was trying to see what what going In the car but couldn't see properly.

'Yo,dawg what's going on with you and Kim, you guys been yo-yo ing so long I can't keep Up anymore'

'Ah man, I told her how I feel, the ball is in her court now. She said she wants time so that's what I'm giving her, I'll be damned if Sean Roman gets his claws into her again though'

'Dude you guys went through something traumatic, how are you doing, we know burgess will bounce back, she's one strong ass woman but it was your baby too'

'I know man, thanks. Of course I'm Bummed about it, he or she was a perfect creation of me and Kim, but I'm just soo grateful that the perp didn't kill her, I wouldn't be able to live with myself. I gotta be there for Kim. And besides if I get my way there could be more little ruzeks running around'

'Okay bro, anything you guys need, you let me know' they pumped fists and then carried on with their surveillance.

Finally the case was finished it was past 9, but Kim decided she didn't wanna go to mollys, Adam dropped her home with promise of stopping by on their day off tomorrow. She said he didn't have to but he insisted. Adam arrived at the penny and went straight to sit next to Atwater. Across the bar Roman was sitting with rojas and jay. hailey brought them some beers over and then joined Adam and Kevin.

'Guys I'm getting some weird vibes off ruzek'

'Dude can you blame him, you made his fiancé ditch him and then stole her for yourself'

'Hey that's not how it went down, I helped her see the light and then she wanted me' he took a swig of the beer and then looked over at ruzek.

'What's the deal, is Kim single then at the moment'

'Yeah as far as I know, but I'd leave her be man' jay said swigging his beer.

'Guys am I missing something, what happened to Kim, I come here, she's completely changed, everyone is walking on eggshells around her, what's happened to her?'

Roman slammed his beer on the table causing ruzek to look over briefly.

Jay put his beer down

'look I'm gonna tell you this but only because your her ex partner and then you might leave it alone, Kim had a miscarriage..' jay paused surprised at the shocked look on Romans face 'she got caught up on a case with a girl who was missing, you know Kim, the suspect beat her up badly and she didn't have any backup. Worse bit was she wasn't suppose be there, she had transferred to the call centre for light duty but got involved in the case.' Jay picked up his beer again.

'I dont... what... what happened to the suspect? He's dead right? Who was the father?' Sean couldn't believe it.

'Suspect is dead, Kim managed to shoot him' Sean downed his beer grabbed his jacket and left.

Kim was just sitting on the couch watching some tv, horror in fact, she couldn't bring her self to watch any Rom coms or comedy's. Adam had text her to make sure she was okay, she assured him she was. She had just sat back down with her wine when someone knocked on the door. Adam again she thought. She opened the door 'Adam I told you I'm...' stopping mid sentence when she realised who it was.

'Hi'


	3. The Talk

'Hey' Roman said carrying a six pack.

Kim moved so that Roman could come in. He shook his coat off and hung it up and then followed Kim to her couch. He offered her one but she showed him her wine.

'So who told you then' she guessed.

'It should have been you' Roman was treading carefully so the soft undertone to his voice wasn't so aggressive.

'I know, Seeing you the other day for the first time in like 3 years was challenging so when you started asking questions I just got defensive'

'Understandably, but we were partners for 2 years that comes before the very short romantic relationship we had' he laughed and most of the tension disappeared.

'So what's the fathers take on this whole thing? Is he supporting you'

'Adam was the father' Kim took a sip of her wine waiting for Roman to start robbing her about it.

'Oh, I didn't realise you guys were back together, although I had suspicions, I just thought Adam was being overly protective like usual' Roman swigged his beer.

'Well we're not, not really, I told him I need time, he's trying to give me it but he just worries too much. I can't let him in, because I lost his baby, he's been so understanding and I love him for that but I blame myself, I should have never gone by myself and now I've took away his chance to be a father. He'd only just got his head around it, that morning he was excited, most excited Since I'd told him. He never pushed me to make a decision, he took all of my bullshit, I've kept him at arms length because it's my fault he's not gonna be a father right now'

Sean put his beer on the table and turned to face her.

'Kim it's not your fault, the maniac that beats up women was to blame, I'm pretty sure Adam doesn't blame you, he's been following you round like a puppy dog all day. Stop blaming yourself, your young you'll get another chance, now I hate to be saying this, you need to let Adam in, tell him what you told me and then I bet you'll feel a lot better when he too tells you it's not your fault'

'Thanks Roman' she leaned forward to hug him.

'So tell me how did you and Adam find yourself to be soon to be parents, did you get back together right after I left' he turned more to face her.

'Brace yourself this is a long story' Kim said getting up to refill her wine.

'I've got nowhere to be' he said getting comfortable.

'Well straight after you left I was given a female partner, about 3 months in Dawson left to work for the DA and so I was promoted to intelligence. When Adam found out I was coming up he took an undercover gig for about 4 months. When he got back he surprised me and we started something but then the thing happened with my sister so it didn't materialise. We just thought we were better off being friends. I started to date the ADA mat miller until he used me for information about a case we were working on, I thought voight was gonna bench me. Anyway there wasn't really anybody until Adam started sleeping with hailey and I met this guy who was promoter for Keller. Blair, he was charming, charismatic, we hit it off straight away and for once our jobs were never an issue. He was due to leave town but then stayed longer, I was falling for him big time, he got killed doing his job.

Not sure if you heard about it in San Diego but there was this really bad infection that got out here a couple months back, well me and Adam worked together that day, the intensity and pressure led to us hanging out and here we are' she blew out a big breath.

'Wow, quite the story, what about hailey and Adam?' He got a bit more comfortable.

Kim waved her hand, 'oh that was short lived'

' I think me and Adam are different people, more mature, believe it or not, I still love him, I've always loved him, he told me this morning he loved me and he will wait, I don't want him to put his life on hold but he's insisting he's waiting. You know he proposed to me again when he found out I was pregnant, obviously I said no this time but we worked everything out, he was gonna move here and we were going to co-parent' she finished her glass and decided she wouldn't drink anymore as she would pay for it in the morning.

'How modern' he mocked and they both started laughing. It felt good to laugh, she'd missed it over the last few days.

They continued to talk and before they knew it it was 1am, Kim told Roman he could crash on the couch, she got him some blankets and then headed into her room. She hadn't checked her phone for a while so didn't notice Adam had messaged her several times. SHe messaged back and put her phone on the side. She would need to talk to him tomorrow for sure.

Lucky she had the day off and didn't need to set her alarm, the sun shone through the side of the blinds and she stretched, she reached for her phone to see what the time was. 9.45am . She also noticed another message from Adam stating he would be by about with breakfast and he would use his key to get in, she had given him one when they decided he was moving in. She still had time to shower before he got here, she stood up and suddenly heard a noise coming from the other room, she creeped to the door and opened it slowly to see Roman try to find a mug for coffee. She had totally forgotten he was there. Adam would be here any minute , she knew he was going to get the wrong idea but it was too late now.

'Morning, sorry if I woke you I just needed some coffee, didn't mean to make so much damn noise' Roman said pouring the coffee. 'You want one' he asked. 'No thanks, Adam is on his way over with breakfast, apparently today is funday Friday' Roman smirked

Kim smiled. 'Don't ask, it's his way of trying to cheer me up, but I know I need to talk with him candidly first, address the elephant in the room' she started to fold up the blankets on the sofa. 'I guess it won't go down well that I'm

Here' Roman asked sipping his coffee.

'He'll get over it' she shrugged.

Just on time Kim heard the key in the door and Adam walked In. 'So I got your favourite pancakes from your favourite place, coffee how you like it and even a breakfast muffin' he shut the door and turned around to see Roman putting his shoes on and Kim sitting on her couch. ' hey Adam'

'Hey,' he put the bag and coffee on the side. He could feel the anger rise inside but he wasn't gonna jump to any conclusions.

'Roman' he nodded. He walked to behind Kim and kissed her head. 'Roman stopped by last night after he found out about the miscarriage, we done some catching up and then he crashed on the couch'

'Yeah ruzek really sorry to hear about it, hope your doing okay' Roman said sincerely. 'Appreciate that man'. Kim got up and followed Roman to the door whilst Adam sat down and unloaded the bag.

'It Was great to see you Roman, even if it was a frost reception, hope your sister gets better soon and don't be a stranger' she hugged him 'don't forget the talk' he whispered in her ear. She waved him off and then returned to her couch where Adam was waiting with her breakfast.

'So how jealous were you on a scale of 1-10?' She teased him. He poked her side. 'At least an 8, and within good reason, you guys have history' 'I told you I just need time, I wouldn't do that to you' she put her uneaten breakfast down and turned to face him and took his food out of his hands and placed it on the table. She took hold of his hands ' is everything okay?' He asked curiously.

'I need to talk to you, I need you not to interrupt me because I just wanna get through this and get it all out in the open. Can you promise you'll let me finish before you talk?'

'Sure, but I'm kinda worried now' he was staring right into her eye. He started rubbing the back of her hand with his thumb and Kim blew out a breath.

'I love you Adam, you know that, I wanted you to know why I'm being a bitch. I guess I don't understand why your not angry with me, that you don't blame me, I sure as hell blame myself, if I hadn't waited the extra minutes for backup we'd still be looking forward to having our baby. I shouldn't have been in the field, I should have been on light duty, I basically chose my career at the expense of our baby. Ours Adam, I'm angry at myself, at the job, at the asshole that did this to me, I'm just so angry and don't understand how your so calm about it' she pushed her hair back and looked him in the eyes, she could see the tears pool in his eyes, he raised his hand and stroked and then cupped her cheek.

"Kim, listen to me, I don't blame you, I am angry, not at you, I just can't be angry with you, that's not how I feel. I am not calm inside believe me, if you hadn't already killed that prick I would have. I'm not gonna be angry at you for doing your job, a job that you love, that your great at. You saved that girl and maybe hundreds more that would have got caught up with that asshole. Them 3 minutes could have been critical for that girl. It sucks that you feel like this, it sucks this happened to us. I will always be here for you, I'll be here waiting until you figure out what you need to figure out. I see it as an obstacle, we will overcome it and I'm Pretty sure the world will see a ruzek- burgess baby eventually, and that baby will have bad ass parents who have put thier all into protecting the streets of Chicago. There's no cure to grief, all you do is learn to live with it. We will never forget though. I know you need some time, but I want you to know I'm not going anywhere, I'll be right here when you're ready. I don't mean getting married, but I would be straight down city hall if you wanted to. I want to be with you Kim. We get on well, we like each other's company, we are definitely attracted to each other otherwise we wouldn't have found ourselves together so many times, the universe wants us together, and more importantly we love each other. I know we can make it work this time' he wiped her tears that were streaming down her face and kissed her lips gently, happy she didn't pull away.

'Now you go jump in the shower so we can get this Friday funday on the move' they both stood up and Kim hugged Adam and headed for the shower.


	4. One of us

**2 months later.**

'So then ruzek slips on a banana skin and falls on his arse, the perp we were chasing looks behind and starts laughing but then runs into the side of a trash bin and knocks himself out, you cannot make this stuff up'

'Hey man you promised you wouldn't tell anyone' ruzek sulks.

"That was too good to not tell anyone" Kevin says as he pats Adams shoulder. Just then Adams phone starts to ring, he holds one finger up and then leaves the table. Jay and hailey call it a night and leave so it's just Kevin and Kim left at the table.

"So how's it going with you and Adam?"

"Good. We are in a much better place than we were, he's still giving me space, I appreciate all of his help but boy he's a worry wart. No seriously we are good right now. Things moving along slowly, we are just hanging out"

"Good, I'm happy for both of you"

"I'm happy for you and Rojas"

"Me and rojas ain't together" Kevin says shyly.

" well there's certainly a lot of flirting going on, even Adam noticed and lately he's only been watching every move I make"

"Oh do you guys like talking about me whilst your hanging out" he laughed

"About your outrageous flirting with Rojas" Adam says as he gets back to the table.

"What can I say, I have the skills" kevin banters. They all laugh.

"Listen Kev are you able to drop Kim home, that was my CI he needs to meet like now and I won't have time to drop her off beforehand"

"Kev you don't have to, I can catch a cab, I live in the opposite direction." Kim says.

"No problem" Kev said as he and Adam fist pump. Adam kissed Kim's head and promised to drop by in the morning to take her for breakfast after losing a bet. She waved him goodbye and her and Kev downed the last of their drinks before heading out.

'Come on Adam where are you' Kim was nervous waiting in her house for Adam to drop by, she had tried calling him but it kept reaching voicemail. Finally she gave up and took her own car. When she reached the district she saw his car wasn't there. Okay so maybe he was out late and he's over slept she thought. She will cover for him as he had done many times for her. When she got upstairs she saw Kevin and jay were already at thier desks. She whispered to kevin.

"Kev have you seen Adam this morning?"

"No why what's up"

"He was supposed to be picking me up this morning, I've tried his phone and it's just going straight to voicemail. I'm getting a bit worried"

"Last I heard from him was when he left the

Bar and he messaged me the address where He was meeting his snout, let's check it out"

"Jay we are just running out, when voight gets here just let him know we will be back soon."

"No problem" jay said getting back to his paperwork.

They arrived at the address and Kim saw Adam's car straight away. She started to panic, this didn't look good. Her and Kevin gave each other a worried look. They walked towards Adams car and spotted his cell lying on the floor and next to it was blood, not a lot but enough to worry them. Kevin called voight straight away and within 5 minutes the team had arrived.

"So what was Adam doing here" voight asked

"Last night he got a call saying one of his CI needed to talk to him, he never said what for or who it was. He messaged me the address and then this morning he was supposed to be meeting Kim for breakfast but didn't show up."

"Okay, have techs look at Adams phone, find out who called him, he's one of us, we need to Know who took him and what for, we are working with an unstable timetable. He's most likely been missing since last night so that is what 8 hours. Jay, hailey Check for any cameras in the area, Let's get going"

"Wait Sarg, you don't need techs, I know Adams code for his phone" Kim said trying to hold back her emotions.

"Okay great then, get the number find out who called Adam, we find that out it should help us find out why and where."

"Dude when you call to meet me your suppose to make sure you ain't being followed" Adam whispered.

"Sorry man, I didn't realise"

Jake Evans was Adams CI, it had taken Adam a while to get him to co-operate, you have the power when you have a couple of possession charges on them and make them disappear.

"This ain't normal, we've been here all night and they still ain't said what they want, I don't think they know I'm a cop so we will play that angle for now" Adam adjusted his arms that were tied to a railing.

Jake nodded and then 2 Latino men came back into the room.

"Guys What is this, what do you want, I don't understand what's happening here" next thing Adam felt a sting to his eye. "Woah man what was that for"

"I'll ask the questions, now your gonna tell me who killed my cousin and stole my stash"

"Who's your cousin, I ain't killed no body, I just got back into town yesterday evening then my friend here called me to hook him up with some gear. I think you have me confused with someone else" smack, another punch hit Adam right in the head. Feeling a bit disorientated Adam continued.

"Listen man I don't know who your cousin is, but if you want more drugs I can get them for you, let me call my business partner, what are we talking about here, coke, E's, heroin?

"10 grand of coke was stolen from my cousin, I doubt you can match that pretty boy'

"Yes I can, I deal in everything, let me call my business partner we will hook you up for free and then he can exchange us for the coke"

The guy starts laughing

"The first time I ever seen the hostage doing the negotiating"

"Yeah you do this a lot then" another blow to Adams head.

"Dude you want the coke or not"

"Still don't bring my baby cousin back though does it"

"Dude I don't know your cousin"

"No but he does" the guy points his gun at jake.

"Wait wait who's your cousin, I know a lot of people man" jake says quickly

"Ricky Lopez, he was killed 2 days ago, you were last seen at his house so I been tailing you ever since so when you met up with this guy I knew you were trading my drugs with him"

"Woah, yeah I know Ricky but I weren't the last person at his house, I went there to get some gear, when I arrived he was arguing with some other guy, I turned around and left straight away, they guy was still there when I left"

"Non of that matters now, I'm 10 grand down and this guy is gonna get me some gear" he said pointing to Adam.

"Okay so dial this number, but I'll have to talk to him he won't do business with strangers" the guy pulls out his phone and dials the

Number that Adam tells him.

Kevin was sitting at his desk, they had found out who Adams CI was and had hit a dead end. He was searching through all of jakes known associates and on his social media to see if they could pinpoint who took Adam. Kevins burner phone started to ring. The rest of the gang all looked towards him and voight came out of his office. 'Put a trace on that call'

jay quickly wrote down the number that came up on kevs phone.

"_Yo who dis_" Kevin answered

"_Bro, it's Adam_"

" _bro, what's happening you missed our meeting this morning"_

"_Sorry man my phone died, I'm here with some new customers, they want some product, they want 20 grand worth of coke, we're good for that right, our product arrived last night" _

_"__Yeah man, that's a lot of product Your talking about, how you know these guys are legit?" _

_"__Trust me man, Im sending one of thier guys to collect the product and I'll secure the cash this end" _

_"__Okay man, your okay right, Kim would have my balls if she knew your in to some dodgy business" _

_"__Nah we are good" _

_"__Meet the guy by the silos in 1 hour then he will give word and the other guy will hand over the cash" _

Jay put his thumb up to indicate the trace was successful.

"_Okay man see you soon" _he ended the call

"Trace came from the industrial pet of town, there's an abandoned warehouse that's in the system for known drug deals, man these kidnappers are the worst ones ever, first they use a known drug spot and then use thier own phone number" jay shook his head.

"Good man Adam, so he's confirmed there's only 2 of them, he's acting undercover so they probably don't know he's a cop, we can't take any chances though so we will hit both at the same time, Kev got to the swap take Kim with you.."

"No sarg please I wanna go to the warehouse and rescue Adam, good knows he's rescued me enough times"

"Okay, but you gotta keep a level head" voight said seriously and she nodded. "Kevin take rojas with you, give us the signal when the perp arrives and we will take the warehouse. I want it synced so there's no time for communication between them, otherwise they could just kill Adam"

"Yes sarg" they all head down to get suited up.

"He will be fine, Adam is strong and he's relentless, he will fight for you" voight said smiling at her

"How did you know" she asked shocked

"Are you kidding I've seen the way that boy looks at you, I've always seen it, the way I looked at my wife. Why do you think I let your relationship slide up here"

voight laughed

"Thank sarg" she smiled

"He's here" rojas voice echoed over the radio.

"Gogogo" voight shouted over the radio

Voight and Kim entered the side and jay and hailey the front with the CPD backup round the back.

After they cleared the rest of the warehouse Voight notices just one guy sitting at the table he pulls out his gun and points it at the suspect "Put your hands up and lay on the floor" voight shouts at him. The guy pulls a gun but voight quickly shoots him in the shoulder to disarm him and jay comes running behind him and cuffs him.

They enter the door that was behind the guy and see Adam & jake tied to the railing. Kim holsters her gun and runs towards him. Hailey tosses her some scissors and she cuts Adam free and passes the scissors back to hailey to free jake.

"Hey, it's good to see you" Adam says whilst rubbing his wrists.

" I was worried Adam, really worried" he pulls her for a hug.

"Hey I'm okay, look all in tact" he said doing a twirl.

"Hey ruzek" jay calls and throws him a bottle of water

"Thanks man" he gulps it down and puts his arm around Kim and guides her to the door.

"Ruzek get yourself to Med and get them cuts looked at"

"I'm okay boss, they are just superficial"

" I wasn't asking" voight warned. He continued

"Jay can drop you off and Kim can stay with you to make sure you get them looked at, hailey can bring Kim's car here and she can take you home" he turned and motioned hailey to leave.

They'd been see by Halsteads brother at med, perks of being a blue you didn't have to wait around. Hailey had just dropped off Kim's car and she was driving him home. He put his hand on her leg and she turned and smiled. She pulled up to his house and he jumped out saying to wait there he would be back. Sitting confused she waited and 5 minutes later He came out of his apartment with a Bag and jumped back in the car. "Adam what are you doing" she asked knowing exactly what he was doing.

"I'm coming to yours, I wanna be near you tonight, even if I stay in the spare room, I wanna be near you"

"Okay" she nodded and drove off towards her home.

They entered Kim's apartment and straight away she went to the draw and pulled out some menus and Adam took his bag to the table. "Right what are we having because I am starving" she was looking at all the different menus when she felt Adam standing close to her. She turned around and he was standing so close, she looked up at him and he was looking down, he fisted her hair and pulled her lips to his, now they've kissed so many times but Kim had to admit this was one of the best, they both came up for air and Adam rested his head on hers, they were both looking into each other's eyes. "The promise of something with you kept me going out there" Adam whispered and kissed her nose. Kim pulled him in for a hug and then whispered

" I'm ready for more"


	5. Ready for more

"I'm Ready for more"

Adam grabbed her face and kissed her again, this time more intensely, the need, the want was all poured into one. He peppered little kisses across her face and then kissed her again. Kim broke off the kiss in a need for air. "As much as I'd love to continue this little kissing frenzy we got going on I really need some food especially as I was promised breakfast this morning And my date stood me up" she leaned forward and kissed him again. "Ah what a prick hey" he smiled. "Okay so what do you want" she laughed pushing him lightly.

"Let's go for pizza, it's the quickest" Adam suggested

"Okay pizza it is" Kim called the pizza place just as Adams phone started to ring, he noticed the screen was broken so that was something he needed fixed ASAP.

"_Hey Kev, thanks for the save earlier" _

_" __don't sweat it dawg, team effort" _

_"__How you doing, heard you took a few blows to the head" _

_"__Yeah nothing I couldn't handle"_

_"__So bro you coming molly's so we can celebrate me saving your sorry ass again" _

_"__Nah not tonight man, I'm chilling with my girl" _

_"__Oh I see how it is, tell burgess I said she owes me" _

_"__Owes you for what?" _

_"__Owes me for saving your sorry ass" _

"_Yeah yeah I'll get right on that, anyway thanks for checking in bro, appreciate it"_

_"__See you tomorrow bro"_

Adam hung up the phone and walked over to where Kim was sorting her bag out, he kissed her head "you mind if I quickly jump

In the shower" he asked.

"Sure thing, I'll jump in after you"

"You know we could save time and water by going together" he winked at her.

"Adam, okay.. I'm ready for more, but I do want to take this slow, we jumped in so fast last time and I don't want to ruin this, this is our last shot to get it right. We owe it to ourselves to give it everything we've got. Don't worry the kissing doesn't have to stop"

"I know darling, I was just messing with ya" he kissed her again and headed to the shower. Kim sorted her work stuff out and packed her bag ready for the next day, she made sure the spare room had everything Adam needed. By the time she'd done that she jumped in the shower and when she came out wrapped in a towel Adam was struggling to control himself.

"You know Kim your making it very hard for a guy walking around like that" she smiled at him. He was sitting in some lounge pants, and this turned Kim on. She went into her room to change and heard the door go whilst she was in there. She heard Adam talking with the pizza guy then close the door.

"Pizzas here he shouted"

She walked out of the room in her silk Pyjamas, this got Adams attention.

"You know your making the going slow part hard wearing that ensemble" Adam wolf whistled.

"Down boy, I haven't done laundry in a few days so all my other nightwear is not washed"

"Ahh there was me thinking you wore it just for me"

She sat down next to him and grabbed a slice and turned the tv on at the same time. They sat for a few hours talking and watching tv and by 10pm they were both exhausted.

Kim turned the lights out and then Adam kissed her goodnight. She got in bed and couldn't sleep, she was tossing and turning. She knew what she needed especially as it was just down the hall.

Fuck it she thought, they were engaged before it's not like this is a new relationship. she creeped out of her room and knocked on the door.

"Come in"

"Can't sleep either " she asked him.

"No" he said as waved her over to the bed, she sat down on the bed next to him and the next thing she felt Adam pulling her back and under the covers.

" just to sleep" he whispered in her ear.

Kim slowly opened her eyes, she knew that scent and it made her smile. She tried to move but her body was being held tight, Adam was always a good cuddler, but he was holding on tighter than usual. She finally managed to turn over and was facing him, she took in his face and moved her hand to trace over the cuts from the day before. She then rested her hand on his cheek. They'd been through so much in the last 7 years. They got together, got engaged and split up within 3 years, then she was with Sean and despite his feelings adam had supported her through the trial for shooting that kid. Then he'd gone undercover because he didn't feel comfortable working Along side her which had ultimately shocked her, when he come back they'd got close again, her sisters rape was hard on her and Adam was there to support her. She'd met ADA Matt Miller which was short lived thanks to her loyalty to intelligence again Adam had given her good advice. Al dying was one of the hardest moments in her career and Adam was there again. He'd hooked up with hailey. She was surprised at first and had ultimately gave them her blessing and then she found Blair. Other than Adam he was the first person she'd properly fallen for. When he was killed Adam was there for support. Whilst replaying all of this in her head she realised Adam had been there for her through every big event in her life.

"What are you thinking about " Adam asked, his eyes still closed.

"I've just realised you've always been there for me for every bad thing that's happened in my life you've been there"

"Always baby, always" he moved forward and kissed her feverishly.

"I love you Adam, I really do and we will get there eventually"

"I know" he pulled her in for another cuddle just when Adams phone started to ring. Adam groaned looked at the phone and saw it was jay.

"_Yo man what's up" _

_"__We caught a case man" _

_"__Okay text me the address" _

_"__Sure man, bring burgess with ya" _

_"__Wait how did you know I was with burgess" _

_"__You know I'm an actual detective right, nah I just knew, who doesn't"_ Adam laughed

"_Okay see you soon bro" _He hung up and threw his phone back on the side_._

"That was jay we have a case"

"Course we do, just when I was enjoying the company"

"I know me too" Adam made a sad face.

"Can I stay here tonight" he asked

"I'd like that" she leaned forward and kissed him. He deepened the kiss. "Let's get up before I call jay and tell him we ain't coming"

"good idea" she agreed.

When they got back to the district later in the morning they had entered through the front this time. Adam was talking with Kev and Kim was talking with rojas.

"Burgess, you have a visitor" platt said nodding towards the bench.

Kim turned to see her sister, she straightaway knew why she was here.

"Nicole hey" she hugged her sister

"Hey, I'm glad I caught you, I forgot my key to your apartment"

"Yeah sure let me just go get it, I'll be back in a sec and we can go for lunch"

"Sure"

She quickly ran upstairs and went straight to Adams desk.

"What's up" he asked after seeing her flustered.

"Can I talk to you for a sec"

He nodded and followed her to the kitchen.

"Nicole is here, I forgot she was coming for a girls weekend this weekend so I'm gonna have to rain check on the sleepover" Adam made a sad face "okay, I'll miss ya" he leaned forward and quickly kissed her.

"Okay but I'm gonna take her to lunch and I need you to go collect your stuff from my apartment before I give her a key"

"Does she not know about us?" Kim made a face giving Adam the exact answer he needed.

"She knows we were having a baby right?" "She knew I was having a baby and that I had a miscarriage but she didn't know you were the father" Adam looked a bit hurt. "Adam I promise I will tell her now we are officially dating I just don't want to ambush her by sending her to my apartment and your stuff is all over the place" she looked in his eyes and pleaded with him.

"Okay, okay I'll go pick my stuff up but we need to talk about this"

"I know I'm sorry Adam" she kissed his cheek and left.

Adam stood still for a few minutes he couldn't lie he was a bit hurt she hadn't told her sister.

"Ruzek, everything okay" kevin asked.

"Yeah"

" your face says otherwise"

" it's just, Kim never told her family I was the father"

"Ahh man that's tough, but hear her out man I'm sure she has a good reason"

" I know man, it still hurts though"

Kev pats him on the back and they both leave.

Kim was just finishing up lunch with Nicole when she received the message from Adam that he had taken his stuff. He hadn't put kisses at the end so she knew he was pissed off.

"Nicole before we go I need to tell you something"

"Okay" Nicole said curiously

"You know about the baby and the miscarriage but I didn't tell you who the father was because of what you thought about him"

"It was Adam wasn't it"

"Yes it was, it was a hard time for both of us and we are now back together"

"Kim, you didn't work out before, I don't think this is a good idea, I appreciate all that he did for me and Zoe, I know he's a good man but he's hurt you too many times"

"Actually he hasn't, I broke off the engagement, I've rejected all of his advances to get back together I've literally held him at arms length. He's always been there when I need him and I realised I still love him, he's always loved me. We are taking it slow, the baby brought us back together and we both know this is our last chance to get it right that's why we are both willing to throw everything at it to do that"

"Well okay, I really really hope it works out for you" Kim hugged her sister, handed her the key and promised she wouldn't be home too late"

"Hey is Adam off on Sunday?"

"Yeah why?"

"Invite him to dinner, I'll cook for you guys before I head back home"

"Okay, he'd love that, anyway I gotta go before my boss kills me" with that she ran out the door.

It had been all go by the time she got back with a load of hits on thier suspect, Adam and Kim has been tasked with watching the suspects house round the back.

"So I told Nicole about you"

Adam turned in surprise.

"Already, didn't expect you to do do it that quickly, thought that might have been girls weekend chat"

"Oh it will be" she laughed and he smiled "but it wasn't fair to you so I told her and she's invited you over for dinner on Sunday before she leaves"

"Really, I'll have to check my calendar" Kim punched his arm,

"You were gonna spend the weekend with me before I remembered about Nicole coming"

"I know, I'll miss you the next 2 nights"

"Me too, although we work together so it's not like we spend loads of time apart" Kim rested her hand on his leg and he lifted it up and kissed her hand. "Told you I'm lovable"

"Adam look"

Kim spotted the suspect leaving the back

"He's leaving out the back me and Kim have got him" Adam spoke into the radio.

They jumped out and ambushed him.

The team came round the back and made sure Kim and Adam were okay. Jay and hailey took the suspect and Kim and Adam headed back to thier car. "Good work guys" Kevin shouted on the way back to his car.

"You know teamwork makes the dream work"

"That is so cheesy" Kim laughed.

The rest of that day went smoothly to Kim's delight, she was thankful as she needed to get home for Nicole. She'd had a quick make out session with Adam before they parted ways causing the rest of the team to cheer them on. Saturday saw them shopping, they went to a spa and then headed out to a wine bar. Nicole felt a lot safer burgess was with her. It had taken her a long time to get over what happened and she hadn't been on a girls night out with her friends since, only going out with Kim and only to certain places.

Sunday came quickly, Kim had a hangover so Nicole went to the store by herself to pick up food for dinner. Kim felt alot better by lunch time and got up and tidied the apartment whilst Nicole prepared for dinner.

They were having dinner earlier than usual because Nicole had to leave.

Adam arrived at Kim's at 5. He knocked on the door, figured it probably wasn't a great idea to let himself in whilst Nicole was there.

Kim answered the door. Adam was holding flowers and wine but he still leaned in to kiss Kim. He walked in and Kim shut the door behind him. "These are for you" he passed a bunch of flowers to Kim and took the other bunch and gave them to Nicole.

"Thank you Adam, you didn't have to do that" Nicole smiled.

"Your welcome, I also brought this wine" Nicole and Kim looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"Okay clearly something happened on girls night out that I'm not privy to"

"Yep what ever happens on girls weekend stays on girls weekend" Nicole said. The dinner went well and they said goodbye to Nicole a few hours later.

"I'm just gonna run to my car and get my bag"

"That's awfully presumptuous of you" Kim laughed. "Nah that's experience" he said before running out of the door.


	6. The date

It was 9am and Kim was up already, it was her day off, Adam had been doing a sting with Kev and jay so hadn't stayed the night. It had been 6 weeks since she had told him she was ready for them to get back together again. They still hadn't had sex as she wasn't ready yet. Adam hadn't pressured her, they had just enjoyed each other's company. Work had been crazy the last few weeks so they had literally been coming home, eating and then going to sleep. Today Kim really needed to catch up with household chores and thought maybe she would go to molly's tonight as she hadn't been in a few weeks. She slowly got out of bed and jumped in the shower, once she was out she changed her bed, put some washing on and then quickly tidied up. More and more of Adams stuff had made it over here. There were bits and pieces all over the place. She decided then she would surprise him with a drawer when he came around next. He hadn't slept in the spare room for weeks just opting to share Kim's room.

She was disrupted in her thoughts when her phone started to ring.

"_Hey_" she answered

"_Hey baby, how you doing?" _

_"__Great, was hoping to sleep a bit longer but you know" _

_"__I didn't wake you did I" _

_"__No, I've been up a while" _

_"__Oh that sucks, anyway I was calling you to ask you on a date"_

_"__Adam, I think we are past the dating stage"_ she laughed

"_I know, I just want to take you somewhere nice, we've both been so busy we've hardly had time to breathe, you deserve it"_

_"__Adam you really don't have to" _

_"__Kim, I want to, please just humour me"_

_"__Okay, okay do I need to dress up" _

_"__Yes, I will be by to pick you up at 7"_

_"__Ooh, a proper date" _

_"__I told you I'm going all out"_

_"__Okay well I guess I'll see you later then, love you_" she said

"_Love you too_" and he hung up.

She finished tidying up, and then headed out for some breakfast and to get grocery's

"Dawg you ain't planning on proposing again are you?" Kevin Joked

"No, she's definitely not ready for that, if she was I would have taken her down city hall already, not letting her get away a second time."

"Ain't it been like 5 times, man you guys have been back and forward so much I've lost track" jay laughed

Adam slapped him across the head. Kevin and jay both started laughing. They had just finished the sting and were on the way home, they hadn't expected it to take so long. Adam was itching to see Kim but decided he needed sleep before his date, he had already made reservations at one of the busiest restaurants in Chicago.

"See you jackass's later" he waved to them as he jumped in his car. It made him sad that he was driving home to an empty apartment, if he hadn't screwed up the first time him and Kim would've probably been married with kids by now but he knew that everything happened for a reason and it needed to happen to get them to this point. He wanted to live with her but he'd need to broach the subject carefully not to scare her off. He made it home fairly quickly and messaged Kim a love heart. She replied straightaway and he undressed and got into bed.

Kim was getting ready for her date with Adam, she felt nervous, they'd never really done the proper date thing. Always a takeout and beers on the way home. She showered again and was just finishing the final touches when she heard a knock on the door. "Coming" she shouted as she rushed to the door to find Adam with a bunch of flowers and dressed in a suit. She'd never seen him in a suit outside of work. He was always a Shirt and jeans kinda guy. "You know you could have used your key" she said as she kissed him and then moved aside so he could come in.

"I told you proper date"

"Ooh, I don't usually kiss on the first date"

"Hey I'm not complaining" he leaned down and kissed her again.

"You ready" he asked and she nodded as she grabbed her purse. He put his arm around her waist and leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"You look absolutely beautiful" he then kissed the side of her head.

"Thank you" she said shyly.

They arrived at the restaurant and Kim couldn't believe Adam had managed to book this restaurant.

"Adam this is very expensive, you really don't have to do this"

"I'm good for it trust me and more importantly you deserve it "

"Okay" she said as they were shown to thier table.

"Adam your not going to propose are you because..."

"Relax darling, I promise I'm not proposing, I just wanted us to be normal for one night"

"Don't think we will ever be normal"

"True, very true" he laughed and noticed someone out of the corner of his eye watching them.

"Looks like we've got an audience" Adam nodded in that direction.

"Oh seriously " Kim put her head in her hands.

"Hey, I'm not worried if your not" Adam said taking her hand and squeezing it.

"Of all the restaurants and he has to be at this one" she took a gulp of the wine the waiter had just poured.

Kim could feel the eyes burning in her back. Matt Miller, she hadn't seen him Since she had screwed him over and it hadn't been a very good break up.

"Hey listen, guys a dick, don't worry about him"

"I screwed him over Adam, not the other way around"

"No technically he interfered in our investigation, look forget about him, me and you are here to have fun"

"Your right" she put her hand over his.

They discussed what they had both been doing the whole day. They ate thier food in silence both kept smiling at each other. Adam felt Kim rub her foot up and down his leg.

He leaned forward and whispered.

"If you keep that up, we're gonna have a problem"

"A problem that can be rectified" she whispered back.

"Kim your killing me" Adam quickly got the waiters attention and asked for the bill. They left quickly and waited for the valet to bring Adams car. Whilst they were waiting Adam kept kissing Kim's neck.

"Very classy" they turned to see who it was.

"Oh hey sarge, what you down in this part of town" Adam asked and leaned forward to hug Trudy.

"Are you saying I don't belong here ruzek"

Adam put his hands up in defence and mouch laughed.

"Imagine if I'd have to arrest 2 of my own for indecent exposure" platt said and Kim almost choked.

"A little kissing never harmed anyone" Adam smiled.

"Looked like you were trying to do more than kiss, anyway I'll see you love birds tomorrow" she took mouches arm and whispered between them "don't do anything I wouldn't"

Adam started laughing and Kim looked a little horrified then smiled. The valet pulled up with Adams car. They got in and Adam almost run so many red lights trying to get to Kim's house.

She had rested her hand on his leg.

"Baby, your not helping" Adam said putting his hand on Kim's knee.

They made it to her apartment and Adam jumped out and ran around to help her out.

"Such a gentleman" Kim smiled

"Of course" he took a bow and she laughed. He grabbed her hand and pulled her towards her apartment. Kim just about got the key in with Adam kissing her neck. They both fell through the door luckily keeping thier balance. Kim turned to close the door and no sooner Adam turned her around, grabbed her face and started kissing her intensely. Both thier hands were moving over each other's body in a rush to get clothes off, Adam picked up Kim and she wrapped her legs around his waist both of them now down to thier underwear. This was familiar thought kim and she was momentarily transported back to the first time she had slept with him. He walked through Kim's bedroom doorway and lowered her down on the bed. He kissed her again "are you sure" he asked.

"Were my actions not clear enough" she said as she rolled him over and got on top of him.

"Just trying not to push you, but I really want you so bad right now" he pushed her hair behind her ear and pulled her back down for a another kiss. "Oh shit, I don't have condoms" he said muttering to himself.

"Don't need them, I'm on the pill" he stopped and looked at her. "Best news I've heard". She unclipped her bra and threw it on the floor.

Kim thought Adam was going to be wild and it was going to be quick as it had been almost 5 months since they had last slept together but he wasn't, he was very gentle, very caring, made sure she was okay and he pleased her in every which way she could imagine. They had finally got to sleep at about 2am and when their alarm had gone off Adam refused to shower alone being they went for another round in the shower. As they were getting dressed Adam became quiet and Kim sensed something was up.

"You okay" she asked

"Yeah, no... okay" he took a deep breath and Kim went to say something but he put his finger to her mouth " I know we said we were going slow, but I..." "Adam..." he sat her down on the bed "please let me finish" she nodded and turned to face him.

"I...I...think we should move in-together" he blew a deep breath.

"Okay..." "Kim if you would just hear me out...wait what did you say"

"Okay, I think it's a good idea, I mean you spend most of your time around here anyway it's like your living here already."

"Exactly and then I can pay half the bills and we will both have more money"

"Okay, as much as I'd love to finish this conversation, we are gonna be so late and we haven't even had breakfast yet"

"Ahh, voight isn't in today, jay is in charge" Adam said wriggling his eyebrows at her...

"No, I'm cutting you off" Adam made a sad face.

"Just until Tonight" she winked and then picked up her bag and left him standing there grinning like a fool.

**Hope you guys enjoyed this, its just a filler chapter really, not sure when i will get the next one up , it is half written but my daughter has chicken pox at the moment so shes at home driving me crazy. will post asap **


	7. The people we care about

Moving day, man she's been in very stressful situations but this one is sitting pretty close to the top, the worst bit was they weren't even moving into a new house, Adam was just moving into hers. They had managed to rope in Atwater to help and Trudy had invited herself along because she said she needed the entertainment, whatever that meant but all she had done so far was sat on the couch Making snide remarks. Kim and Adam had got into it several times over where stuff was going. Kevin and Adam kept stopping to act like 12 year olds.

"Right that's it" Kim shouted, she walked over grabbed her phone, purse and jacket and walked out the door. Adam went to follow her but she put her hand out motioning for him to stop.

"I need some air" she said angrily and turned to leave. "But...Kim..."

"Grrr" Adam was pissed. He ultimately decided he would give her the air she needed.

"Ahh man burgess looked pissed" kevin said

"I know, we've not made this easy " Adam said.

"I'm sorry bro" Kev said patting him on the shoulder. "You can make this right by making it perfect for her" Adam said

Trudy stood up " now I'm bored, I'd thought it would be more entertaining than this" she walked out and kevin and Adam fist pumped.

Then They made a start on actually doing some work.

Kim walked into molly's and sat down at the bar. She motioned to Herman for a drink and he got her a beer right away. "Tough day" he asked like he understood. She nodded.

"Adams moving in, it's already a big step and him and Kevin have been acting like teenagers the whole morning and to top it off Trudy came around just to watch us argue"

Herman got her another beer. "On the house, you know since Trudy owns half now" he winked at her and she laughed.

"They've got on your nerves already" Haley said as she slid onto the seat next to Kim.

"Oh yes" she gulped her beer down.

"It took longer than I thought it might, let them sweat it"

"Oh I plan too" she said smiling.

"I never got to talk to you about the baby and to be honest I really don't know what to say as nothing could make it better but just know you're it for Adam"

"If I haven't killed him before then" she laughed "but thanks" she continued

"Sometimes I wonder why I broke off the engagement the first time. We've always found our way back to each other, I thought for sure you guys were more serious than you were though"

"We were to an extent but that's as serious as it would have gotten. I asked Adam at the start of it what was happening with you and him. He straight up told me that he loved you but you didn't wanna be with him, he wanted to tell you but I wanted to keep it a secret, that day we both got kidnapped you had to know how he felt, he came straight to you even though I was the one on the floor with blood pouring down my face" Kim looked at Haley, the realisation that maybe Adam had loved her the whole time even if he was dragging his feet getting married, so what if they hadn't got married straight away, she'd let Roman get into her head, he wasn't all to blame but he certainly didn't help.

"Maybe I should get back then and make sure they are not destroying our house"

"Nah let em sweat it a bit more" Haley laughed.

She stayed for a bit longer, catching up with Sylvia Brett and Natalie manning. Seems she wasn't the only one needing a breather.

"Yo dawg, I'm gonna make a move, we've been at this for like 6 hours, man you must have really pissed off Kim she's been gone for about 3 hours"

"I'll make it up to her, I've got all the time in the world now"

"I did not need to hear that" Kevin said as he picked up his coat he opened the door to find burgess on the other side.

"Hey Kim I'm sorry about earlier" "it's fine I shouldn't have snapped, thanks again kev"

"Anytime for you" he hugged her and left.

"Hey baby, I'm really sorry about earlier, being a prick, but I think I've got it how you would like it" Kim looked around she was impressed.

"One issue"

"The beer stein collection" they both said together. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her. "So I've also made us dinner"

"Fettuccine Alfredo?" She asked

"How did you know" he asked guiding her towards the table.

"It's like the only thing you know how to cook."

He started tickling her until she could just about breathe.

They ate whilst Adam told Kim in detail that he had done whilst she was gone. She was impressed. "So where did you go earlier" he asked curiously.

"Molly's" "oh anyone there?"

"Yeah hailey, Sylvie, Natalie, a load of the guys from 51'

"Cool" he nodded and got up to take the plates to the sink. He started to wash them and Kim grabbed the towel to dry. "Look at us all domesticated" he laughed.

"I was talking to Hailey about you"

"Oh, all good things I hope"

"well for me yes, she told me how before you guys got together she asked you what was happening with us and you told her you loved me but I didn't wanna be with you"

"Yeah I did, it was true"

"It wasn't, I just didn't know how to be with you and not worry about the same thing happening again" "well lucky it worked out fine, I would never have thought I'd thank a raving looney who sent an infection into Chicago"

"That's a good one to tell the grandkids..." she laughed

"They'll be getting the full story, our love story is epic, not many people been through the things we have and lived to tell the tale"

"That's true" they finished cleaning up and

Went to the bedroom to change into more comfortable clothes. Adam put on his lounge pants and Kim her pjs, he then insisted on showing her around the house to show where he had stored things. They sat down on the couch with Kim laying on Adams legs and he stroked her arm whilst they watched a movie. Adam wasn't really paying attention, Kim had chosen a chic flick but he was too busy thinking about how happy he was. He was ready for what ever path they took next.

It was 2 weeks after Adam had moved in, they had invited the team around for a housewarming dinner. Voight was the only one who hadn't gone. Kim stood up.

"I want to thank you guys for all The support over the last couple of months, what we got going on in intelligence is pretty special"

"Amen to that" Kevin said as he was raising his glass. "Adam and Kim" but they all shouted "burzek" Adam and Kim started Laughing.

"Get it right this time ruzek" jay said. "Man, for sure" ruzek said blowing out a breath. There was a hockey match that night so after eating they all congregated around Kim and Adams tv. That was another story, they had decided to move the smaller tv to the bedroom because Adam just had to get a bigger tv because the sports would look so much better. Kim tried to point out that they were barely at home enough to appreciate it but Adam insisted and then brought her a treadmill to soften the blow. He then Insisted on buying the sports package on cable because game nights were long overdue. Kim had rolled her eyes so much that day she was surprised they hadn't rolled to the back of her head. Kim sat between Adams legs on the floor. "Hey lets keep it pg today guys" Kim slapped Kevin's knee.

"You know dude just for that comment" Adam leaned down and kissed Kim passionately and then smirked at kevin. During the break the boys went to the store to pick up more beers and the girls sat at the table. "So hailey when you and jay getting together" hailey looked at her. "Me and jay are just partners " she said firmly.

"Okay, but I've seen the way you both look at each other" hailey was actually lost for words. "I...what..." she gulped. "It's not a good idea" she said taking a large gulp of beer.

"you won't know unless you try" rojas said. Kim knew why hailey was resilient she had told her that day they were both kidnapped.

"It's not the right time at the moment" she said in a stern voice. The girls dropped it. The boys came back from the store with more beers. "You ladies talking about us" kevin asked.

"Be careful Kev your ego and your big head wont fit through the door together" burgess said. They all laughed.

Everyone had gone home and Adam and Kim were getting ready for bed.

"Don't you wish jay and hailey would just get on with it" Adam said randomly and Kim started laughing. "What" Adam asked. "Jesus you can cut the sexual tension with a knife" he went on. "The other day me and jay were getting coffee in the kitchen, next thing hailey walks in, the atmosphere got so hot I had to walk out" Kim got in bed and Adam slipped in next to her. "If I tell you something will you promise to stop talking about our colleagues sex life"

"Ooh juicy gossip, but for the record they all know about our sex life" Kim looked at him "well when you get pregnant it's obvious you've got a sex life"

"I know that baby...Anyway what's this juicy gossip"

"Well, this doesn't leave this room okay" she said forcefully.

Adam put his hands up in defence.

"Scouts honour"

"Okay when me and hailey were kidnapped she tried to talk to me before but I kinda blew her off then after we had a serious chat and she told me the reason why she didn't want everyone to know about you guys was that before she came to intelligence she was dating her sergeant and everyone treated her differently. I suspect she doesn't want that to happen here and If her and jay do get romantically involved it could jeopardise their partnership"

"She's gotta know that non of us would care, no one minds about us" "yeah but Adam, we were together before we worked together and then when you came back off undercover everything was fine, we'd worked out a way of doing it because our situation was the other way round, I suspect though hers is the latter"

"Well thank you for trusting me with that" Adam said sincerely

"I always trusted you Adam, that was never a doubt, but remember that's not my story it's Haley's "

"I know, I know" Adam leaned forward and kissed her passionately. "Enough talk about my ex in this bed please" "hey you brought it up..."he kissed her again "ooh remember we have Zoe for the weekend tomorrow, so no walking around naked" Adam laughed and cuddled up to Kim.

Adam and Kim had both had a long day. It had gone pretty much crazy from the minute they'd got a to a scene. Adam now had to work tomorrow to help voight and jay with a sting, they'd wanted burgess too but they knew she had requested the days off so hadn't asked her. They were just in the locker room collecting thier stuff. "Zoe text me and she would like Chinese for dinner because apparently the place near yours is to die for" Adam said as pulled on his coat. "Okay but why is my niece messaging you" Kim sulked.

"Because I'm her favourite soon to be uncle" Adam smirked.

"Oh really... " Kim raised her eyebrow at him and he picked up her bag.

"WEve also decided on a movie tonight" he said almost running out before Kim could hit him.

They got back to thier apartment pretty quickly, had picked up Chinese on the way.

"Hey uncle Adam" "hey Zoe, long time hey" Zoe nodded and then jumped up and hugged him and then went to Kim and gave her a big hug "hey aunt Kim" zoe and Kim sat down at the table and Adam brought over the food and plates. "What time you get here at?" Kim asked Zoe. "Mum dropped me off about 6" Kim nodded.

"So what movie have you guys decided on?"

Kim asked curiously. "It's a surprise"

"Okay well I just need to shower and then we are good to go" kim said as she started to tidy the mess before Adam stopped her. "You go, because I want to jump in quickly too" she nodded and headed towards the bathroom.

When everyone was showered and ready they sat on the sofa, Kim sitting next to Adam and Zoe the other side of her. "So we've decided we are watching... " Adam drumrolled "oceans 11" Zoe shouted, Kim raised her eyebrow. "Did you clear that with your mum"

"Yes I did, but come on aunt Kim, your suppose to break the rules, your the auntie" Kim smiled "she's got you there Kim, I definitely break the rules with my nephew"

"Okay okay, let's do this"

The movie had just finished, it was fairly late and Adam was just finishing his beer. "Guys can I ask you something" Kim turned towards Zoe "sure"

"When do you know if your ready to have sex" Adam spat his beer everywhere . "I'm, i...just I'm gonna head to bed" he kissed Kim's head and said night to Zoe and quickly walked to the bedroom.

"Well I think your too young for a start, but if you find someone you like you will know it's right." She pushed Zoe's hair behind her hair.

"Don't let anyone pressure you, it's not a piece of candy you just give out, you need to give it to the right person" Zoe nodded. "Thanks aunt Kim, I didn't want to ask my mum because you know why"

"No problem Zoe, anytime" they both stood up and headed towards thier rooms. "Adam will be alright won't he?" Kim laughed "oh yeah"


	8. The sting

Adam got up early as he had a sting with voight and jay, he kissed Kim on the head and then went to the kitchen to put some coffee on. He was just pouring some into his travel mug when he heard the door creak open.

"Morning Adam" Zoe said cheerily.

"Hey, your awfully happy for this time in the morning" he said as he grabbed his bag.

Zoe shrugged her shoulders "I'm an early riser"

"When I was your age I didn't get up on the weekend till at least 10" Zoe started laughing.

"Anyway I will see you later, don't have to much fun without me" he smiled.

"Sucks you have to go to work" Zoe said as she sat down on the couch.

"Tell me about it kid" with that he waved and left .

Kim woke up not long after, her and Zoe had decided to got to the cinema and also to pop by navy pier as Zoe said it's been forever since she went there. She also asked to pop by the district and see Trudy much to Kim's disdain.

They decided to go to the district first as it was on the way to the cinema but first stop was the diner for breakfast.

Kim and Zoe walked into the district and Trudy was talking to another officer, Zoe ran up and talked excitedly with Trudy. They'd bonded that time Zoe had to spend time with Trudy when her mum was in hospital. Kim walked over and leaned on the counter. "Burgess" she said in her usual tone.

"So great to see you at work on your day off"

"Hey, I'd rather not be here, Zoe wanted to come see you" Kim said just as she felt a hand snake around her waist. She knew who it was straight away. "Hey darling, miss me so much you come to see me" Kim started laughing. "Zoe wanted to see Trudy"

"W...oh okay" he said as he felt Trudy staring at him. He leaned down and kissed her, probably a bit too much for the lobby.

"I suddenly feel sick" Trudy said pretending to

Gag. Zoe started laughing.

"They are always kissing" Zoe said.

Adam and Kim turned to look at her. "What you are" she argued.

"Thanks kid, sergeant platt doesn't need more ammunition for us" Adam said smiling

"Ha, the fact you think I don't have anything on either of you is hilarious" Trudy said winking at Zoe and then high fives her.

"Anyway we best get going" Kim said kissing Adam one more time and then grabbing Zoe by the shoulders she led them out.

Adam had been messaging Kim thoughout the day, her and Zoe had a fun packed day, they'd even brought some new clothes for Adam. He wasn't fussy and Kim knew what he liked. Adam hadn't text for a while so Kim got a bit worried.

*_hey you gonna be back for dinner, Zoe wants to cook for us* _

_*what's happening? You okay?*_

They'd just walked back home when her phone started ringing. Finally she thought to herself until she saw Kevin's name flashing across the front. Her heart sank. Immediately she thought how stupid she had been about not marrying Adam, how her life would be without him in it. She quickly pulled herself together and answered the call.

"_It's Adam isn't it_" she asked straight away trying to hold back the tears.

"_Yes, but not what you think"_ she blew out the breath she was holding.

"_It's not gonna make you happy either though_"

"_Kev just tell me_" she said taking the call into the bedroom.

"_Well the sting went well, the target took the bait and now Adam is undercover, we are not sure for how long, I'm meeting with him later to give him an undercover phone, and we've arranged an undercover apartment. He wanted me to tell you he loves you and he's sorry he couldn't kiss you one last time or ring you but it all happened so fast. He made sure to tell you, he's loves you more than anything in this world, your his reason, he will come back to you_"

"_Okay, okay_" she paced the room, all Adams stuff was still here, she knew the dangers of the job and knew voight wouldn't have sent him unless he really needed to, it was his job and at the end of it he would be coming back her, she needed to tell him.

"_You okay burgess? You went silent on me for a minute_" Kevin's voice echoed through the phone.

"_erm yeah, tell him I love him and I'll be waiting when he gets back" _

_"Okay, see you Monday " _

_"Thanks Kev for letting me know" _

"_Sure thing burgess_" Kim threw the phone on the bed and walked back to the kitchen.

"Just dinner for 2" she told Zoe

"Work again?" Zoe said disappointed. Adam would hate that he's let her down.

"Yep and tomorrow, I can't go into too much detail but Adam is working a case and we don't know when he will be back"

"Ahh that sucks, just means I'll have to visit again "

"I know Zoe, I know" Kim said as they got to work putting the grocery's away.

Adam was sitting in a diner across town, in a part of town that you don't visit unless your into the funny business. His leg was shaking as he noticed kevin walk in, Kevin is the sort of guy that blends in anywhere so voight decided he would be ruzeks handler.

"Hey bro" Kev said as they pumped fists.

"Hey, everything okay" Adam knew they couldn't talk about Kim but he knew kevin would get what he was saying.

"Yeh everything good"

"I brought your money" Kevin said as he slid a small bag across to Adam.

"Thanks bro, appreciate it" Adam nodded

"Same time next week" Kevin said as they stood up and sort of half hugged "she's fine, I'll be looking out for her, my numbers saved in your phone as kdog " Kevin whispered.

"See you later man" Adam said as he walked towards the exit.

Kevin pulled out his phone.

*_He's good, you know I got his back*_

_*i know, thanks Kev_*

It had been 2 weeks, Adam had been under and Kim was feeling it. Since they had got back together this was the most they'd been apart. She had decided tonight she was going out with rojas. They'd become really close the last 2 weeks. They'd invited hailey but she declined stating she's not that kind of girl. They had decided to hit up a couple of new bars.

They both had just downed shots and asked for some margaritas. Kim could see a guy staring at her from the corner of her eye and they saw him edge towards them.

"Behind us" she whispered.

"Want to pretend we are together" rojas laughed.

"Nah I got it" Kim smiled

The guy stopped right next to Kim. Thank god adam wasn't here she thought. She could handle him.

"Hello ladies"

"Hey" rojas and Kim said together

"What brings you beauties to this fine establishment" he said edging a bit closer.

"Ahh it's my girlfriends birthday, so we are just checking out all the best bars around town" Kim answered. It didn't stop him though.

"Well I can show you girls some good places to drink, me and my buddy we know loads of good places"

"Where's your buddy" Kim asked

"Oh he's just popped outside for a minute"

"Well, I think we can find our way but thanks"

"Come on it will be fun.."

"Corey are you annoying these fine wom..."

Adams heart skipped a beat when he saw Kim, he played it cool and she have him the look that told him she was okay.

"They are out celebrating, I said we could show them some good places to go"

" dude this is the girl I was telling you about, Kimmie, my girl" he emphasised as he put his arm around Kim. Hey baby"

"Oh, sorry AJ, I didn't know, I thought she was out of town"

"I got back yesterday" Kim quickly improvised.

"Yeah I was due to meet her tomorrow" Adam answered.

"Man I'm really sorry, I didn't know" he turned to Kim and rojas "sorry ladies"

"It's totally fine" Kim waved him off.

"Right well if you don't mind gentleman, we are gonna continue our girls night by finishing our bar crawl" rojas said.

Adam walked over to Kim, put his arms around her waist and pulled her for a kiss. He'd waited 2 weeks for that, he didn't know how long he'd be under so that would definitely get him through. He leaned forward to hug her and whispered "I love you, but you need to get out of here now"

She whispered "I will"


	9. The undercover gf

**i had intended for this to go up friday but life got in the way, hope you guys like it !**

Kim got to work a little early that morning, she put her stuff on her desk and quickly walked towards voight office. She knocked on the door and voight waved her in.

"Burgess what's up"

"Last night me and rojas were out in town and we ran in to Adam and another guy, I think His name was Corey, anyway he was hitting on us, Adam saw him and told him I was his girl, the guy believed him and he backed off pretty quick. Adam told him we were meeting tomorrow because i have just got back in to town. I wanted you to know, I didn't plan this, was just unlucky they were drinking in the same place we were, which was pretty weird as the bar we were at was quite classy ..I..."

"Burgess, take a breath. I believe you, i wanna know why they've moved to that part of town though, I think it's time to loop in the rest of the team." Kim nodded and left picking up her stuff and taking it to the locker room.

When the rest of the team arrived voight told them about the undercover op Adam was on, Kevin knew parts as his handler but jay and voight filled them in on the rest, turns out the guy that Adam was working for runs quite the operation, he's counterfeiting money, selling guns to dangerous people and trafficking girls. The guy Kim and rojas saw adam with was one of the big boys in the operation. Corey Hall, had a huge rap sheet and had been in the system since he was 15.

"Kim, if your up for it i want you to use you as Adams girlfriend, it will give me another pair of ears and Adam some backup, your only there as a backup, Adam takes the lead I don't want you getting too involved. So you will only pop up when needed. Adam will keep in contact with Kev and let him know when he needs you"

"I'm up for it sarge, the sooner we get these guys off the street the better" voight nodded and everyone got to work.

Adam text kevin later that day stating he needed Kim for the next evening and she was to dress smart as they were going out with Another guy and his girlfriend.

"Burgess are you sure you'll be okay?" Kevin asked concerned, "I've done undercover before" Kev nodded but continued. "Remember gather as much as you can, but don't get involved in anything. Adam is the lead"

"I know the score Kev, I'll let you know when I'm out" she put her hand on his shoulder.

"I know Adam and I know he's gonna protect you at all costs so please be careful"

Kim nodded and then hugged Kevin before getting in the taxi that had just arrived. The taxi arrived outside the bar Adam had told kevin. Kim had wondered why people like Corey were hanging around nice bars like this. She walked in and saw Adam sitting with another man and women. He saw her, waved and jumped up to greet her. He walked over and kissed her passionately, Kim was surprised, they'd had amazing kisses but this was different, even more than that time after Adam had got close to Felicia Hughes.

He pulled back and put his arm around her shoulders and guided her to the table.

"Guys this is my girl, kimmie, babe this is Jason street and his girlfriend Tanya. Jason stood up and went to hug Kim she let him and she waved at Tanya. " nice to meet you" she said shyly.

"No it's nice to meet you, I was starting to think you weren't real, now I know why AJ here was hiding you" Jason smiled. Kim got a creepy vibe off of him but then again he was a criminal. She laughed " no he's not been hiding me, I've just been super busy at work" she lied.

"AJ said your an insurance broker" Kim was surprised Adam had said that as that's what she was gonna say. Another reason she thought to herself. "Yep, boring old insurance but you know keeps food on the table" Kim felt Adams hand squeeze her knee. "So how long you guys been together" he asked her. Adam went to answer but she squeezed his leg.

"On and off for 7 years" she said. Jason nodded like he was happy with that answer. He stood up with Tanya and went to the bar for another round of drinks. Adam leaned over and kissed Kim's neck. He whispered in her ear "great minds think alike" Kim just smiled and turned to kiss him. "Man I can't wait to get you back to my apartment"

"Adam I don't think I can get away with that, I'm just here for show" Adam kissed her neck again.

"We live together, I don't see what the problem is" Kim was about to answer when Jason and Tanya came back with the drinks. He passed out the drinks and raised his glass "to happy couples" they all repeated and started laughing. The rest of the night went well and Kim stopped drinking fairly early citing work as an excuse. They said their goodbyes and Kim and Adam got in the taxi with Kim, telling the driver the address for his cover apartment. "Adam, I'm not sure It feels right to do this on company time" Kim said as she was waiting for him to open the apartment. "Darling, no one will know" he said pulling her in. He pushed her against the wall and kissed her feverishly. Safe to say whatever she was worried about before soon went out of the window. They hadn't had sex for over 2 weeks so every emotion they both had went into it. It was definitely one for the record books.

The next morning Kim woke up first, she stretched out and turned to face Adam. It's amazing how they saw each other everyday at work and at home, she never got bored, yes they had arguments, but what couple didn't. They were both passionate although Adam was more passionate than her. They both loved thier jobs, thier friends, they had great sexual chemistry, great friendship, made each other laugh and most importantly they loved each other. Kim knew for sure she was ready, just how to drop it to Adam. The doorbell interrupted them. Adam jumped up and pulled his jeans on. "Shit" Kim got up and quickly put Adams T-shirt and a pair of his lounge pants on and went straight to the kitchen just as Jason came to the door. He walked in and clocked Kim standing in the kitchen.

"Looks like someone had a good night" he smirked at Kim. She smiled back.

Adam didn't like the way he was looking at Kim. "What's up man" Adam asked agitated. Kim excused herself and went back to the bedroom, closing the door and put her ear to it.

"Carlos called, the shipments been moved up to 6, gonna need you to be a front man, Corey is doing another job but will meet us there at about 8. So you go get dressed and I will meet you at the car, we got loads to do before, you got 5 minutes" he said putting his phone to his ear and walking out the door. Adam made sure he was gone and then rushed into the bedroom. " you hear all that?" He asked pulling a T-shirt on. She nodded as she got dressed in her clothes from the night before. Adam pulled his boots on and turned Kim around to face him. He put his hands either side of her face "Kim, whatever happens I love you. This could be it, I'll text kevin when I know more, they know I have a friend called kdog, I'm gonna leave my phone on so you guys can trace it, now get out of here" he kissed her passionately and left. She looked out the window as they drove away and managed to catch the plate number. She called Kevin to come pick her up.

Kim changed into her clothes she kept in her locker and went straight to update the guys.

"What you got for us Kim" voight said straight away. "So last night we drank with a guy called Jason street, Adam told me he's another one of Carlos high ups, he was friendly enough but he kind of gave me the creeps, anyway. He kept asking loads of questions and luckily I passed, me and Adam went back to his cover apartment together because we didn't know if they were following him. Anyway this morning" rojas sniggered and jays eyes almost popped out of his head at the thought of Kim using company time for extra curricular activities

" street turns up, I left the room so they could talk business but listened through the door. He said a shipment was coming in ahead of scheduled time and he needed Adam as a front man because Corey had something else to attend and would meet up with them later. He took a phone call and waited for Adam at the car so before he left Adam told me that he thinks this is it and that he will text kevin when he knows more and will leave his phone on so you can trace it."

"Why didn't Adam tell us about the shipment before" hailey asked

" he didn't know enough about it, I think Corey was suppose to be fronting it but now he's doing something else they've entrusted Adam with it."

"Okay, lets get ready for Adams word. Kim your with me, Atwater and rojas you guys together on this and jay and hailey. Let's just research as much as we can about these guys before we go out there. I'll talk to Trudy about extra backup" voight said and he went back to his office. Kim sat back at her desk. Kevin came over and sat on the edge. "So stayed with ruzek last night?" he said playing with her paperweight. "Yes kevin, yes I went back to Adams apartment, yes I slept over and yes I know it was on company time. It's not like we are two single officers, we live together it doesn't interfere with our jobs and it never has, if I wasn't there we probably wouldn't have all the information we have now because you know Adam wouldn't have been able to text you all of that without it being suspicious he's just about gonna be able to text you the address later." Kevin stood and held his hands up "no complaints from me, just getting the gossip" he laughed

"Get out of here" she said as she pushed him playfully.

They received a message from Adam at around 5pm giving them only 1 hour to suit up and get everything ready, it wasn't ideal but they knew Adam was doing his best. They made it to the industrial area just in time. They got in position. 20 minutes passed "Somethings not right" Kim said. Voight called in to get Adams phone traced. "Adams not coming, his phone is pinging in another warehouse across town. They all drove frantically across town. They jumped out and edged towards the warehouse. They could hear shouting. Jay and hailey took one way, rojas and Atwater the other and voight and Kim took the front. They listened to the distant voices.

"Dude I'm not a cop" they heard Adam say.

"Do I really look like a cop"

"Well Tanya said she recognised you, that you were around asking questions a couple years back"

"Man she must have me confused with someone else, I'm not a cop, man all the things I've done for you guys I'd be screwed if I was"

"Okay, so tell me why Corey just called and told me that there were cops at the place we told you the shipment was going down"

"I don't know man, I really don't, check my phone I've only text kimmie and called you guys"

Kim peeked around the corner and saw it was just Jason. She motioned to voight that there was only one. She pushed forward and managed to get one side of Jason with jay coming the other side. He put his gun down and jay arrested him.

"Not a cop" he shook his head at Adam. Jay led him outside why voight and Kim made sure Adam was okay. " what happened?" Kim asked.

"Well I text kevin the address, 20 minutes later Jason tells me we are going earlier, I didn't get a chance to text you because it all happened so fast, he was driving and asking me all these questions, like personal questions, it was really weird, he then pulls up at this address totally different, I just thought we was doing a quick job before the shipment, we pull up and next thing he's pulled a gun on me and dragging me out the van, he then tells me his girlfriend recognised me as a cop. Then you guys came"

Voight nodded "you did good, we got him on kidnap of a police officer so hopefully he'll spill and we will get to Carlos" voight walked away to talk to the backup that just arrived .

"I was worried about you" Adam said moving towards Kim. "Me? Why?" She asked confused. "When he asked me if I was a cop the first thing I thought about is if the did something you, and when he asked me

Did kimmie know you were a cop I just kept thinking they did something to you." Kim moved forward and kissed him and he reciprocated resulting in a few wolf whistles from Atwater and jay. Adam flipped them off.

"I do want to talk to you though" Adam frowned. "Nothing bad I promise" she said as she leaned forward and kissed his cheek. "Burgess, ruzek lets go" they heard voight shout. "Back to the grind" Adam joked as he followed Kim to voights car.


	10. The question

**So sorry guys for the late update, tryna get a grip with the homeschooling, knew there was a reason i didnt become a teacher. hope everyone is keeping safe! **

They had finally got home, it was 11pm and they were both knackered. The debrief had taken longer than expected and then they had to empty Adams cover apartment. Adam kicked his shoes off and threw his bag on the floor, Kim placed the pizza they had quickly picked up on the way home on the table. She too kicked her shoes off and they both walked to the sofa and just slouched down. They ate thier pizza in relative silence with the tv playing in the background. When he finished his last piece Adam turned to face Kim. "So what did you want to tell me" he asked, a frown appeared as he waited for Kim to turn and face him. She took his hands and stared into his eyes. "When I found out you were going undercover it threw me, I immediately thought what if it goes wrong, what if I don't see him again, my mind kept playing things over, I didn't like the feeing I got knowing we may never get to have kids, get married. It was weird. I missed you for 2 weeks it was like part of my heart was gone with you, when I saw you that night in the club it was like nothing was missing, even though you were still undercover because we were together it felt right" Adam wiped the tear that was falling down her cheek. " I never stopped loving you Adam, i know you weren't ready to get married back then, we jumped into it so fast I think you just wanted to try and make me happy and you did for the most part. We've always found our way back to each other, I know we were out of sync but the baby brought us back together and I'll be forever grateful for all that you did for me during that time even though I wasn't exactly making it easy. So I guess what I'm telling you is I would like to accept your offer, I want more with you" Adams head shot up "so wait you wanna actually wash my underwear" he said with a straight face. Kim slapped his leg "stop being a jerk" she laughed. He leaned forward kissing her, a slow and sensual kiss, he pushed her back and now they were making out on the couch like randy teenagers. After 5 minutes of making out Adam jumped off and ran to thier bedroom. He came back with a little box. Kim immediately knew what it was. "Oh my god you kept this, I can't believe you actually kept this"

◦"That's because I knew in my heart I would marry you one day, I just needed to wait for you to realise too." He kneeled down. "Kim, I've loved you from the moment I saw you, we have always had a strong relationship and you are my best friend, just don't tell kevin" she giggled. "I know I was an immature jerk back then but I would have always loved you, we would have got married eventually but I'm glad everything happened the way it did, that was our journey albeit not a fantastic one but it got us right here to this point so I'd say it was a good one. I've always been there for you and I always will, I've never loved anyone like I've loved you and never will so baby, what do ya say, let's finally get married?" She nodded and whispered yes through her tears. He leaned up and hugged her. "Let's say we finish this celebration in the in bedroom" Adam said excitedly as he pulled Kim up and towards the bedroom.

◦The next morning Kim's alarm went off, unfortunately she had to go to work, Adam had been given the next 2 days off by voight. She sat up and leaned over to kiss Adams cheek. He grabbed her arm and pulled her on top of him, he kissed her sweetly " why don't you have a sick day" he said in between kissing her neck. "Because we are already one person short and I don't wanna let the team down" she said as she kissed him back. "Now go back to sleep and I'll call you later" she kissed him one more time and got up and headed to the shower. "Darling let me tell kev please, he already got upset when I wasn't the one to tell him about the baby" "okay" she shouted back.

◦It was around lunchtime and Adam couldn't wait to tell everyone, he'd heard from Kim it was quiet and they were just catching up on paperwork, now was his chance. He walked into the district. Trudy was watching him carefully. "I thought voight gave you the day off" she asked continuing to look at her computer. "He did but I need to make an announcement, I've brought lunch, everyone's favourite from the deli, even got you one, so follow me up stairs" she smiled but tried to hide it when Adam looked at her. "Don't expect any favours" she said nonchalantly. "Never" he said as he ran up the stairs.

◦Kim looked up as she heard voices, she noticed Adam and couldn't help but smile. He pulled out food from a bag placing different things on each of the teams desks. "What's this in aid of" hailey asked. "I've got an announcement" he said proudly. "Actually we've got an announcement" he said walking over to Kim. Voight walked out of his office and Adam tossed him a sandwich. "So Kim's finally agreed to marry me again, I know we've been here before, but this time it will definitely be happening. I'd take her to city hall right now but she deserves more so I'm giving her the wedding she deserves" everyone started clapping And they all got up from thier desks to congratulate the couple. "Ruzek get it right this time" jay said. Voight came over and shook Adams hand and hugged Kim. "Usually they don't let married couples work together but seen as you guys have worked together the last 4 years with no issues I don't see why it will matter " thanks boss" Adam said. "Now get home and enjoy your 2 days off." Voight laughed "can I enjoy lunch with my friends and fiancé first" voight smiled and headed back to his office. Kev raised his bottle of water, "to ruzek and burgess" and the rest of the team did the same.

Adam left the district and went straight to the mall, he picked up every wedding magazine he could find, he then went to the flower shop and picked up Kim some of her favourite flowers. He stopped outside a wedding dress store, admiring the dress when the couple coming out almost bumped into him. " oh I'm soo sorry...Adam, omg how are you?" She leaned forward to hug him. "Hey Wendy, Yeah I'm great thanks, how are you?" "Engaged to be married in 9 months, this is Tom, Tom this is Adam my ex" Tom put his hand out to shake Adams hand "nice to meet you Adam" "you to man, so you guys are getting married" "Yep, we've been together 4 years" She smiled. " I'm happy for you" he said sincerely. "What about you, I guess your not standing outside of this shop for no reason. What happened to the girl you worked with, I spoke to your sister after we broke up and she said you were getting married to one of the girls from work." Adam made a mental note to talk to his sister about that. "Actually it's her, we had a few issues but we finally got our shit together, sorry I got my shit together" he laughed. "Anyway I got a lot to do so it was nice to see you Wendy, congratulations and I hope you have a great wedding" He shook toms hand again. "Thank you Adam, and the same to you" they waved goodbye and Adam headed back to his car, he stopped at the grocery store on the way back. He called his sister on the way home.

"_Hey Adam, what's up?" _

_"Hey, I wanted to let you know me and Kim are getting married, for sure this time before you say it" _

_"oh good, I'm glad you finally got your shit together, don't mess it up this time" _

_"hey why does everyone keep saying that" "umm maybe because you were a jerk before" "hey I was never a jerk to her I just dragged my feet, but I would marry her in city hall but she deserves more than that so that's why I'm getting ahead with the planning so she knows I'm serious" _

_"I'm happy for you Adam, I really am, Kim's an amazing woman and everything she's been through, she needs this" _

_"I know, and speaking of, guess who I ran into today?" _

_"Who?"_

"_Wendy, she's getting married, even though she's been with the guy 4 years, yet when we were together she was in such a rush to get married" _

_"People change Adam, you should know that better than anyone" _

_"I know, she told me she bumped into you years back and you told her I was getting married back then" _

_"Well you were supposed to, till you screwed it up" _

_"Okay,okay but how about we hold off sharing my personal life with my ex's in the future" _

"_It's hard to know who was your ex and who was just a lay" _

_"Hey" _

_"Okay, okay, no more sharing personal stuff"_

_"Okay I actually called to ask about mums recipe for lasagna, I always cook her fettuccine Alfredo so I need to change it up"_

_"Okay I message you over the recipe"_

_"Thanks love you, and give my nephew a big kiss and hug" _

"_Will do, love you bye" _

Adam got back home and laid all the stuff he'd brought for Kim on the table. He set to work making the lasagna. Kevin had text him asking if he was going to molly's and he text back explaining he had something special planned for Kim.

She arrived home on time for once. "Wow, what's that smell" she said as she dropped her bag by the door. "I am making you dinner, my mums special lasagna"

"Sounds good, what's the special occasion, you've already proposed" she laid jokingly. "Can't a guy do something nice for his fiancé without getting questioned"

"Of course" she said walking over and putting her arms around his waist from behind. He finished chopping, turned around and put his arms around her, he leans down and kissed her gently. "I love you so much" he said to get seriously. "I know, I love you to"

"So I went shopping today, and got you some presents" he grabbed her hand and pulled her to the table. "Okay..."

"I got you wedding magazines so we could

Start planning"

"Adam, you know I don't mind going to city hall" "I know you don't, but you deserve the best" she leaned up to kiss him again.

"So I got you a present" she started to protest but he took her hand and pulled her towards the table. "I thought you could get started on the plans right away, the sooner you become my wife the better" she eagerly flicked through one of the magazines.

"Thank you" she said excitedly. "You know I want you to have an input too" she said.

"I know, but you let me know what you were thinking and I'll tell you if I like it" she turned around and hugged him. "Honestly thank you" "your welcome, now go get cleaned up and ready for dinner" "I thought we could share one" she answered seductively.

"Oh the food won't be ready for at least 10 minutes" he quipped back following her down the hall.


	11. I love cake

**Hey guys! hope everyone is keeping safe. just a bit of a filler for now, tryna get my ducks in a row for the next chapter, hopefully wont be too long. sucks theres only one episode left of this season and god knows when we will get the next season with all this going down. happy quaranting guys ?**

"Kim are you sure this is a good idea, I know Adam has changed and he's a great guy but you guys have been here before" Nicole picked up her fork and started to dig into her food. Kim had called and told her she needed to talk so they had arranged to meet for lunch.

"Yeah I know we've been here before, we are both very different people and in a much better place, Adam actually went out and brought me every bride and marriage magazine in existence, he's very excited" Kim said before sipping her coffee.

" okay, so as long as your happy, but know if he breaks your heart again, that's it" Nicole threatened.

"He knows, Kevin will kill him anyway" Kim said and they both started laughing.

"So I actually Called you here because I wanted to ask you something" Kim said as she pushed her finished plate away.

"Okay so I wanted to ask you if you will be my maid of honour" Nicole almost choked on her food "oh my god of course" she stood up to hug Kim.

"Okay so I need to get your bachelorette party planned...wait wait when is it... what date did you pick?"

"September 14th"

"Ooh a September wedding, wait wait that's like 2 months away"

"I know, but Adam really wants to get married quickly and his dad managed to get us a reservation at this hotel he did security for"

"He must be serious this time" Nicole quipped and Kim gave her a look of disapproval "Okay, okay well now I have a party to plan, I won't let you down, just let me know numbers" Nicole said as she was excitedly typing into her phone

"I will" Kim said just as her phone started to ring. It was Adams sister.

"_Hey, you okay_?" She asked curiously into the phone.

"_Yeah Kim, can you come meet me at 15th district"_

_"__Hey what's happened?" _

_"__Please Kim?"_

_"__Okay I'm coming, I'll be about 10 minutes"_

_"__Thanks, please don't tell Adam_" and she hung up.

"Everything okay" Nicole asked.

"I'm not sure, I'll catch up with you later" she stood up threw some cash on the table, hugged Nicole and left.

When she arrived at the 15th district, she saw Kate sitting on a bench in the front lobby not far away was a young officer.

"Kate, what happened"

The officer walked towards Kim.

"Miss ruzek here decided she wanted to have some wine at lunch and then got into her car"

"Was she driving" Kim asked

"No, she intended to" the officer answered irritated.

"How do you know?"

"She had her keys out"

Kim flashed her badge and told the officer she would handle it. He nodded and left.

"Come on we will talk in my car" Kim said motioning Kate to follow her.

"Kate what happened?"

"I was out for lunch with some friends, we had a bit too much wine so I decided I needed to take an Uber home but when I went to call for one I realised I'd left my phone in the car, I went to get it out but then 2 officers walked around the corner and assumed I was about to drive it"

"Kate, Adam almost lost his job covering for you last time"

"I know, that's why I went to call an Uber, I promise on Sammys life"

"I believe you, but I need to tell Adam. I'm not keeping this from him"

"I know" Kim could tall Kate was deflated and she believed the had learnt her lesson last time.

"I'll drop you home" Kim told her firmly.

"Thanks for this Kim, I didn't know who else to call"

"We are family now" Kim smiled

"Yeah congratulations again, so glad Adam has you, I know my brother can be a dumbass especially when it comes to women but he's definitely picked the right one"

"Thank you, I think " they both laughed.

She dropped Kate off and just as she was about to pull away her phone started ringing again. "_Hey darling, I thought you would be back by now, we've caught a case"_

_"__Hey, something came up, i..."_

_"__Hey are you okay_?" Adam worriedly asked.

"_Yeah I'm fine, it wasn't me, text me the address and I'll explain to you later" _

_"__Okay, see you in a bit, love you" _

_"__love you_" she said as she hung up the call.

Adam text through the address where she needed to meet them and she arrived within 10 minutes. As soon as she got out of her car Adam came jogging over. He placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Hey what's happened" he asked again, Kim could tell he was worried.

"Honestly it was nothing to do with me, I was just helping someone out, I will explain everything later, but I promise it's nothing bad"

"Okay" he nodded. They both walked to where the rest of the team were standing.

The rest of the day was pretty jam packed, they hardly saw each other. They had hit a dead end and decided at 10pm to pack it in for the night. Adam was waiting for Kim downstairs when he felt his phone vibrate.

It was his sister.

"_Hey"_

_"__Hey is everything okay?_" He asked concerned.

"_Yes, everything is fine, I just wanted to tell you something"_

_"__Okay" _Adam was puzzled, what could his sister desperately need to tell him this late at night .

"_So today I called Kim to come pick me up from the 15th district" _

_"__Okay_" he remained calm and waited for her explanation.

"_I was out at lunch and had drunk to much wine, I went to call an Uber when I realised I'd left my phone in my car, so I walked to the car to get it and when I opened the door 2 officers came to me and accused me of trying to drive, I promise I wasn't, it was bad timing on my part, I didn't think it was fair to Kim for her to have to explain it to you."_

_"__Your damn right Kate, why would you drag Kim into this, she's good at what she does, she doesn't need her reputation tarnished_" he realised he was shouting when everyone in the district was looking at him. "_We've been through this before_" He whispered quietly in order to curb the looks he was getting. He pushed his hands through his hair.

"I _know Adam. They didn't arrest me, just gave me a warning"_

_"__Your lucky, next time you don't bother Kim with this sort of stuff, okay?"_

_"__Okay, okay... hopefully there isn't a next time" _

_"__Yeah me too_" Adam replied and Kate heard the sarcastic undertone in his voice.

"_That's a good woman you've got there, don't let her get away again Adam" _

_"__Trust me she ain't getting rid of me without a fight" _

_"__Good, I'll speak to you later"_

_"__Okay, thanks for being honest with me though"_

Just as he ended the call Kim came down the stairs with a great big smile.

"Hey guess what" she said excitedly.

He snakes his arm around her waist as they headed for the door.

"Well I managed to secure the caterers we wanted, and the florist we were thinking of got back to me today and they are free. We also have a cake tasting next Monday"

"Great, I love cake" he smiled as she started laughing and she pushed him towards the door.

They made it home around 11pm after they had picked up some food. Kim pulled out the cutlery and they both crashed into the couch. After they had finished thier food Adam laid down and Kim laid down next to him with her head on his shoulder. "Adam, there's something I need to tell you"

"I know, Kate called me earlier to confess"

"Oh, good I'm glad she did, I told her I wasn't with holding anything from you"

"I appreciate that, soon to be mrs ruzek" he leant down and kissed her head. They both laid in silence with Kim's head on the rise and fall of Adams chest.

Adam was awoken by a loud bang on the door. He realised him and Kim had fallen asleep on the sofa. He carefully slid out from under Kim but she had started to stir. "Hold up, I'm coming" he shouted

He opened the door as he stretched and he noticed kevin who pushed his way in.

"Dawg, What is going on with you guys, been tryna call You all morning. We got a lead in the case, voight sent me round when you didn't answer your calls"

"Wait what time is it?" Kim asked sleepily front the couch "10.30am" Kevin answered back.

"Shit" Kim and Adam said in unison. Kim jumped up and checked her phone, dead. Adams too. "Is voight pissed" Adam asked kevin as he ran to the bedroom.

"No actually, he was worried something had happened because burgess is never late" he laughed.

Kevin helped himself to a bottle of water, 5 minutes later Adam came out showered and dressed and Kim had made her way to the shower.

Within 10 minutes they were leaving the apartment. "You guys took your time" kevin Joked.

"Well we could have showered together but didn't think you would have appreciated that" ruzek said with a smile.

"No dawg I wouldn't have" he shuddered and Kim slapped his head. "Ruz, you need to come with me, burgess voight wants you to meet rojas at the bar from yesterday"

She nodded and kissed Adam quickly before heading towards her car.

"Can't believe you're getting married to my other best friend"

"I know man, that's why I was hoping you were gonna be my best man?"

"You didn't even need to ask brother"


	12. The cake tasting

**Hey guys, hope everyone is keeping well, thnks again for continuing to read my story. i struggled with this chapter wasnt sure which direction to take it in, hope you all like which way i did go. **

Babe, that chocolate cake was to die for, please can we have that as our wedding cake" Adam pleaded with Kim as they were sitting in traffic on the way back to work.

"Yeah but so was that fruit cake" Kim started but was promptly cut off by Adam.

"Nope, nope, I love you but I'm not putting my... I mean our guests through a boring fruit cake" he whined.

" you know fruit cake is the traditional wedding cake right"

"I know, but darling we are far from traditional" he turned to wink at her.

"True that" she laughed. Just then they heard gunshots. They both exited the car and followed the sound of the gunshots, they saw a suspect fleeing the bank on the corner. " I'll cut him off the other end" Adam shouted as he called through his radio for back up.

When he got around the corner he saw Kim kneeling on the suspect cuffing him.

"Good collar" he said trying to catch his breath. "Yeah luckily one of us didn't eat too much cake" she winked at him just as the backup arrived. This wasn't a case they would usually take on so they passed it off to the detective that arrived and walked back to the car. Adam noticed Kim's head was bleeding. "Hey how did that happen?" He asked

"How did what happen?" She asked confused.

"Your head, it's bleeding" she immediately put her hand to her head and pulled down the mirror. Sure enough there was a small gash. "Oh, not sure how that got there" Adam looked at her.

"Okay, I kind of got a bit dizzy when I jumped the fence and landed head first into a pile of trash, honestly it was nothing" she waved him off.

"Hey, I'm calling voight and I'm quickly running you to med"

"Adam, it's just a graze"

"No kim it's not, you'll need sutures"

"Adam please"

"Nope, I'm sorry but your having an all expense trip to med, this isn't the first time you've been dizzy either"

"What are you talking about"

"I saw you the other night when you came out of the shower, you had to grip the sides"

"I just had it too hot" Adam stared at her until she surrendered. "Okay, okay lets go"

"Adam will you stop pacing, I'm fine honestly, I didn't need any stitches and I'm telling you I've just been exhausted with that case from last week"

"Okay I'm sorry" he walked over and kissed her head. "Although this is giving me deja vu" she whispered.

"Why?" He asked curiously

"Well last time I was here as a patient I found out I was preg ..." Adams head whipped around and Kim's eyes went wide. She started counting in her head and then put her head in her hand. Adam leant down in front of her and put his hands on her knees.

"Hey, look at me" she lifted her head

"If you are, we are both in This together, we are in a much better place than we were, we got this" she nodded and he leaned up to kiss her and then gave her a hug. Dr manning walked in and closed the curtain. Adam grabbed Kim's hand and squeezed it reassuring her everything would be alright. "So Kim, it looks like your pregnant, we will get you booked in with your OB, I'll just do your discharge papers and you can leave, congratulations guys" she squeezed Kim's shoulder and turned to leave.

Adam pulled Kim towards him and he heard her sniffling. "Hey it's okay we will work it out" he reassured her.

She still hadn't said much and in truth Adam was worried about her.

They walked into the district and Kim walked ahead of him. As they were walking up the stairs she turned. "Don't tell anyone about this" "Kim we have to let voight know"

"No adam, not yet, I just need time to wrap my head around this"

"Okay" he replied but he wasn't happy about it.

She carried on up the stairs and realised everyone was gone.

She went straight to the locker room and sat down on the bench. Adam followed her in.

"Adam please can I just be alone"

"Yeah sure, but don't push me away, we are both in this together"

"I know, I just, I need some time"

"Okay, I'll be here when your ready" he leant forward and kissed her head and then left.

The day went pretty quickly, they got stuck on a case, Adam didn't see too much of Kim and when he did he kept his distance even if it did kill him. Since they'd first arrived back at the district she hadn't said anything to him. When they finally finished and Adam was just at his locker and he saw the old scan photo from the first pregnancy he had taken down because it had upset Kim. He took it out to look at it. An overwhelming sense of sadness came over him for the baby they had lost. Just as he was putting it back Kim came in, she looked at him sadly and took her bag out and kissed his cheek as she walked past. "I'm gonna make my own way home, I need to space to think"

"Come on Kim, I'll take you home and then I will sleep in the spare room" "I don't want you to do that Adam, I love you, I just need to clear my head" she stroked his face and walked off.

"Hey Adam, wake up go to bed"

"Kim, Kim... where have you been, I've been worried" he sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"I know, I'm sorry I just needed to clear my head" she said sitting down next to him on the sofa

"I wish you'd let me in, we went from tasting wedding cake samples to you ditching me all day, we are getting married soon Kim, in sickness and In health but you know baby I'd walk the earth for you, this is something we have to work through together, you don't get to make all of the decisions, we are together now" Kim stood up anger filling up inside her.

"Adam, I've just lost a baby no less than 6 months ago, it took a toll on me, you know that you were with me. It's just a shock that I could've have been so stupid again. If something happens to this baby Adam it will kill me"

" our baby Kim, ours, you weren't stupid, you made a mistake, it happens, we all make mistakes, maybe this baby wasn't a mistake or at least it shouldn't be, so it's come a bit earlier than we would like, but we are in a different place now, I know it's hard, I watched you torture your self for weeks after, I'll tell you now what I've been telling you, it wasn't your fault. It killed me that you hated yourself for that and if I could take the pain away completely I would, i would carry the baby if I could. We will adapt, we will work it out, but please baby don't keep running away, just talk to me, shout at me, whatever you need but we do it together." Adam was surprised when Kim launched herself at him. He wasn't about to refuse her as she'd barely looked at him all day.

They were lying entwined on the sofa, thier discharged clothes scattered across the floor.

"Well we better get as much of that in as we can before the kid arrives" Kim chuckled and leaned up to kiss him. "Why are we on the sofa when we have a perfectly good bed, 2 actually" Adam wondered aloud. Kim laughed again. Kim moves on top of Adam and stared into his eyes "One thing I don't understand I've been taking the pill, like clockwork actually"

"You must have missed one" Kim jumps off of Adam and runs into the bedroom and he gets up and follows. She pulls her pills out of her bedside cabinet. "No look, all accounted for" "wait, remember you had that food poisoning like a month ago"

"Oh yeah, your right I'd just took the tablet before I hurled"

"Problem solved, now please can we go to sleep" Adam got under the covers and pulled Kim under. She turned to face him, taking in his face, she cupped his cheek "I love you Adam ruzek"

The next day they went to work and told voight straight away. He said he may have something for Kim to do at the district rather than going to the callcentre, he would have to clear something with Trudy first. She was happy to hear that and so was Adam, at least she would be close. He would never ask her to stop working even if it would do his nerves some good. He respected her work and her passion. They decided not to tell anyone else until they had been for a check up. Dr manning had kept her word and they had an appointment for the following week. Adam couldn't have been more excited. He had missed it with the last pregnancy due to Kim's need to keep him at arms length. It was a strange feeling for Adam, he'd barely got his head around being a dad the last time, but even though he was worried this time he was also excited. This is what he had wished for since he was with Kim the first time. This time was different and this time he wasn't letting her go.


	13. The 4 bedroom house

**Hope you guys are good, sorry its a bit late, been binge watching boy meets world, childhood memories and all. just wanted to say ive tried to work out timelines as best as possible but its hard to keep up with the show. missing it so much right now. **

Kim put her hand on his knee to steady it. "Jesus Adam will you chill out"

"Sorry, I never got to do this last time" Adam realised what he had said "that wasn't a dig, just this is new to me, I'm kinda excited, nervous, this is a miracle of love, half of us, the best part of me" he leaned forward to kiss her tenderly on the lips. She cupped his cheek and returned the kiss. They were interrupted "Miss burgess" the nurse called. Adam jumped up and put his hand out for Kim. She stood up and took it as they followed the nurse into the exam room.

The nurse did all of the relevant checks and advised Adam and Kim that the dr would be in shortly. Adam wandered around the room, he'd been In the hospital many times, but never in a room like this. It was always a quick in and out. The last time he was here in this capacity it wasn't good news and it nearly tore him apart. It was different this time, they were in love, well that had never stopped but now they had thier shit together this time around. Kim was watching him. She knew the baby they had lost took a toll on Adam, even though he never really showed it, he had saved face for her. Put his own feeling's aside to support her in the face of one of her darkest times. Her thoughts were interrupted when there was a crash. She looked up to see Adam had knocked a mannequin on the floor. She started laughing as he rushed to pick it up. He walked towards her and stood in front of her. "You think that's funny do ya" he said with a big grin leaning his head towards hers. He kissed her gently. The door opened and Adam moved to the side of Kim. "Hi I'm Dr Jensen, we are gonna take a scan to see how many weeks along you are, we will check the heartbeat and we will go from there" Kim and Adam nodded. The Dr had Kim lay down and she squeezed some of the gel on her stomach. "So I understand this isn't your first pregnancy?" The Dr enquired. "Yeah I lost, we lost a baby about 6 months ago" "okay well I want to keep an eye, so we will have a few more checkups than normal up until 30 weeks, just to be safe" Kim nodded, she didn't want to tell the dr that it was her own fault, it was something she didn't like to think about. She felt Adam squeeze her hand and then bring it to his lips and kissed the back of her hand. "There we go, you see that little dot there that is your baby" the Dr pointed to the dot on the screen. Adam felt tears pool in his eyes. This was it, it was all real now. It was different than last time, they were doing this bit together. Kim reaches up to wipe the tears. "That's our kid, that's our kid" he said excitedly and Kim chuckled. "By the looks of things and the time line you gave I'd say your around 8/9 weeks, we will have to see you again in 4 weeks which is normal. You had any symptoms?" "No not really, only felt a bit lightheaded which caused me to have an accident and ended up here at med where my blood work showed I was pregnant" Adam jumped in "actually that's the 2nd time that's happened, having no symptoms, is that normal doc" "yes mr..." "Adam ruzek, you can call me Adam" "yes mr ruzek, it's totally normal to have no symptoms, very lucky, but normal" he nodded. " So Kim I'll print a picture for you and leave you to get changed and then we can discuss next steps" "thank you dr Jensen" "thank you"

"So a March baby" Adam wondered.

"Looks like it." Kim was looking out of the car window. She had been quiet since they left med and they were almost back home. They had asked voight for the day off. Adam squeezed her leg and then put his hand over hers. He didn't say anything as he knew she needed a bit of time to process. Adam pulled up, jumped out and rounded to Kim's side. He opened the door and put his hand out to help her out. She didn't say anything just squeezed his hand and they both headed to thier apartment.

Kim went straight to the bedroom and sat on the side of the bed. She leant forward and put her head in her hands. "Hey babe, you hungry" he walked in when she didn't answer and saw her on the edge of the bed. He leant down in front of her and saw the tears streaming down her face.

"Hey, hey now what's going on?"

"I don't think I can do this Adam"

"Do what?" "The baby, we just lost a baby, if something happens to this baby Adam it will kill me" the tears started pouring.

"I know darling I know" he enveloped her in a hug. "We can't always control what happens but we can manage the way we handle it, this is a new journey for both of us, you know birth is an everyday miracle, I'm confident we will meet our kid this time. We were dealt a shit hand the last time but we gotta hope. I'm scared shitless but I know we can face everything that comes our way together. In a few weeks we will be Mr and Mrs ruzek. Let's enjoy this journey together, we will make mistakes, there will be hard times, but we will have lots of good memories, we already have lots of good memories. Let's make more." She wiped her tears and looked up at him. "Your always saving me" she said stroking his cheek. "Always and forever" he stood up and pulled her up with him. He snaked his arms around her waist and kisses her forehead. "Right how about that food, I'm starving" "your always starving, it's me eating for 2 now" "you know that's a common misconception, you should actually eat little bit often" "what, you swallow a baby book or something" she laughed and kissed his cheek.

"Hey now, I'm just being prepared so I can help you in any event, you know kids are a bit outta my comfort zone" "you do alright with your nephew and Zoe" "I can give them back" Kim laughed at him. "Just so you know if it's a girl, she's not dating ever" "good luck with that" "hey I own a gun" "so do I" she quipped and ran out the door towards the kitchen.

"_Hey Kim, was just gonna call you, finalise you're bachelorette party plans" _

_"__About that"_

_"__I swear if Adam has hurt you again, I will have his..." _

_"__No me and Adam are fine, better than fine actually, and just to clarify I called off the wedding last time" _

_"__Okay so what's up" _

_"__Well, I'm just calling to let you know I won't be drinking" _

_"__Oh Kim, come on don't be a...wait, are you, are you pregnant" _

_"__Yes..but...please don't tell mum, I didn't want to tell anyone yet I'm only telling you now because you needed to know I couldn't drink" _

_"__Okay okay, are you guys okay though right?, I'm really excited for you, I am but I'm just worried after last time"_

_"__I know, we are fine, of course we are nervous but Adam is being great, and I'm confident everything will be okay"_

_"__Well congratulations, you know my little niece or nephew is gonna be spoilt right?" _

_"__Yeah he or she will be very spoilt, so many uncles and aunties" _

They continued discussing the party plans and Kim said goodbye and hung up just as Adam called her from the lounge.

"Hey you took your time"

"Yeah I stopped by the realtors"

"Why?" Kim asked curiously

"Well I didn't intend to, I was walking past and this house jumped out at me, I was like this is so Kim, I went in to get some pamphlets and some information" "okay Adam, what's wrong with this apartment" "nothing but I figure we need something bigger with the baby on the way And we are starting our next chapter together, we have a viewing tomorrow morning and I've asked Matt Casey to come by and see what and how much work it needs"

"I love that your thinking ahead, but it's still early days Adam" "I know, but please just look with me, feel it out if we don't like it I promise we won't look for a while but I have a feeling you will love it. To be honest I was thinking about this for a while, before the baby, I want us to be that family with a white picket fence, a garage, a yard, a treehouse, I want it all" "since when were you so domesticated" she asks as she kisses up his neck.

"It's you darling, you make me want to be domestic" "I love this new Adam" "he was always there, he was just waiting for his time to shine" "man you are so cheesy, that's why I love you "

"So what do you think" Adam asked nervously, they were standing in the backyard of the house they were viewing. "I love it adam, I really do it's just it's a bit out of our price range" "not really, with both of our wages we should sit comfortably, I have been saving a little and did I not mention I'm going for the detectives exam next week" "yes several times" she rolled her eyes. "Well I get a little pay bump, not a major one but enough to help us out. I've already checked for a mortgage and got a great deal, I just need to get you to agree to this house then we are good to go" Kim thought for a second. "This is 4 bedrooms, we only need 2 at the moment" she said with a slight grin. "Well that can be rectified in a few years" he moved towards her and kissed her passionately. "Yes Adam I love this house, let's do it" "great, let's just see if Casey can do the work it needs" just then Casey comes through the back door. "So Matt what's the damage?" "Not to much, all of the stuff it does need doing I can do" "so draw me up some prices and I look forward to doing business with you, could you also add a summerhouse to that" "sure, how big you looking?"

Adam showed him where it would go, Casey took some more measurements and shook hands with ruzek and Kim with promise of a phone call. Adam Called the realtor to tell them they wanted to purchase, he managed to hustle down the price which impressed Kim.

They both sunk into the sofa after work.

"Well that was interesting first day on desk"

"Had fun with Trudy"

"Yeah a blast" she said sarcastically

"Oh she means well" "yeah, I suppose but if I have to hear of one more baby name that will only go with ruzek I might explode" "speaking of I was thinking if this little one is a boy I want his middle name to be Alvin, if that's okay"

"I'd love that" she said as she squeezed his hand.


	14. The day after the night before

**Hope everyone is doing good in this uncertain time. its defintley given me more time to write. heres a filler for now, writing the next chapter now and its gonna be a big one.**

Kim pulled herself up in the bed, she glanced at the clock and groaned, 11.30 am, she'd only got to bed at 4am after a very eventful bachelorette party. Even though she wasn't drinking the tiredness had taken it's toll, she was grateful though that she hadn't experienced any morning sickness. Her party hadn't gone to plan, but it had been a fun night nonetheless. She felt movement next to her and smiled. Adam had actually got home before her but he was so drunk he only made it to the sofa so when her and Nicole made it home at 4am she had two drunks to help. First she put Nicole into the spare room and then came back for Adam, she woke him up carefully and helped him to the bedroom, she helped undress him which was an interesting affair, he then thought she was trying it on with him, she told him to wait in bed and she would be back in a minute, after she had been to the toilet and got back to the bedroom he was fast asleep. She had no intentions of having sex and knew that drunk Adam couldn't stay awake.

She remembered what had woken her up and swung her legs around quietly. She tip toed to the toilet and then back again, she grabbed her phone, some clothes and left the room softly closing the door behind her. She knew neither would be up yet so she went back to the bathroom and changed.

She arrived back at 13.00, she been to the grocery store and then to the local deli to pick up some breakfast. When she arrived back the apartment was still as quiet as when she left. She snuck into thier bedroom and sat next to Adam on the bed. "Adam" she said softly, no response. "Adam" she shook him this time, he started to move and slowly opened his eyes. "Hey, I got you breakfast" she placed the bag on the side table and the coffee next to it. "thank you darling, man my head is thumping" he moved to sit up and then pulled kim towards him to kiss her head. "Well how much did you drink" she laughed.

"I don't even know, too much by the feel of it" she got up and left, returning minutes later with a bottle of water and a bottle of Advil's. "need some of these?"

"Oh yes" he laughed. He winced "even laughing hurts, what time is it" "1pm" "oh man, half the day wasted"

"Did you think you'd be in any fit state to do anything today" she asked.

"No, not really, I know what would make me feel better, a bath with you" he smiled.

"I'd love to but we have a guest, I promise once she is gone we can have a bath together"

"Yes" Adam fake cheered and winced again. "I am so hungry though" he reached into the bag and reached for the remote, turning on the tv as Kim left him too it.

Nicole had finally left. It was 5pm and Adam was itching to get Kim in the bath with him. "Finally" he announced. "Hey thats my sister" she hit his arm playfully. "I know, I love her I really do, but I need this, I've needed this" he kissed her quickly and jumped up "okay I really shouldn't do that" he said as he felt his head spin. "Remind me never to drink that much again" he said as he headed to the bathroom. " well you can blame your best man, whom by the way only just got up" she shouted. "Lucky him" Adam said coming back into the room. "Hey, I woke you for your own good, you wont be able to sleep tonight otherwise"

"I know, I know, good looking out babe" He winked at her and headed back to the bathroom.

They had been soaking in the bath 10 minutes, Adam was sat behind Kim his arms over her shoulders and his chin resting on hers. "2 weeks till our wedding, we have brought a house and we have the light of our lives arriving in 6 months, things are happening, good things are happening fast and I couldn't be happier" he leant down and kissed her as she moved her head backwards. "I know, who ever thought I'd be the one that would tame Adam ruzek" she laughed. "Me, I always knew it would be me and you as endgame" "I love you Adam, I really do and I'm sorry I kept you waiting" "hey now, I knew you'd come back to me, you had to do what you needed to do and I respect that, we are here now and that's all that matters" Kim turned around and moved in for a kiss "you are the sweetest guy I know" He leant forward and thier lips connected, it got pretty heated and soon enough the water was tipping the edges as they made love in the bath. One thing they couldn't deny was the sexual chemistry, that was always there.

Adam was flicking through takeout menus in search of food, they'd just got out of the bath and Kim was drying her hair. Adams phone buzzed and he prayed it wasn't a case "So Casey just messaged me saying the house will be ready in 3 weeks, which means we can move in after our honeymoon" he shouted from the kitchen. "Oh good, speaking of which you haven't told me where we are going yet"

"And I won't be until we are at the airport" he came in the room holding a menu. "Oh you've finally chosen, thought we'd be here all night" she teased. "Yep I've settled on your fave, as I'm hungover it works well for me, I'm gonna run out and pick it up" "you sure you should be driving yet?" "Our afternoon activities have sobered me up, I'm high on passion now" "so cheesy" Kim laughed "it was wasn't it" he leant down and kissed her sweetly. "You want anything else" "a smoothie from juiced" "whatever my darling wants she gets" he winked and left the room. Adam returned half hour later and Kim was on the phone to her mum, she hadn't told her mum about the pregnancy yet so Adam assumed that's what the call was about. He popped his head around the door to indicate he was back, she nodded but he could tell she wasn't happy. After 5 minutes Kim came to join Adam in the lounge. He could tell she'd been crying. He turned to face her. "Hey now. What's the matter" he wrapped her in a hug "let's just say my mum was not supportive about the pregnancy" "oh, she will come around, once she sees her grandchild she will change her mind" "she said that the only reason your marrying me is because I'm pregnant" "well you know that's not true, I asked you to marry me way before you were pregnant" "I know, she's just being stubborn, it kills me she's not being supportive" "she's still coming to the wedding right?" "Oh yeah, I think only to keep up appearance's though" "well that's fine, she will come and see for herself how much I love you" he leaned forward and kissed her. "I think she's still upset about that time you and your dad cancelled" Kim joked. "It's a good job she can meet him at the wedding then" he smiled and then passed her food over. They ate and then declared it was time for bed. "Man I'm so happy we didn't get a case today" "yeah, no way any of you would be able To work a case" he chased her to the bedroom and they cuddled up in bed. "Did you invite roman to the wedding?" Adam wondered aloud.

"Yeah but I doubt he will come, I haven't heard from him since I messaged him to let him know we were engaged again"

"Well seen as he didn't want you to marry me the first time, makes sense" "true" Kim laughed.

"Speaking of the wedding, we need to do these table charts" Kim reminded him as He was stroking her arm. "Why can't people just sit where they want, I never understood seating charts"

"Because, it's just how it goes, so I take it you have no preference where anyone should sit?" "Well as long as your sitting next to me that's all that matters" "of course" and she turned to kiss him good night.


	15. The vows

**Hey guys, hope everyone is doing okay, heres the chapter you've all waited for, i had trouble with the ending but settled finally. hope you all enjoy...**

It was here, the day he'd waited impatiently for, the last few weeks had him nervous something would crop up that would stop it. He knew he should have married her all them years ago but everything brought him to this moment so he was kind of grateful. "Dawg, you still here with me" he was brought back to reality by Kevin's interruption. "Yeah sorry I was just thinking about everything I could have missed had me and Kim never got back together. Never thought I'd be thankful to an infectious disease" "man, don't think like that, it'll drive you crazy, your together now and hopefully long into the future" "oh bro, that is happening, I am not letting her go ever again" Kevin patted Adam on the shoulder and they both laughed. Adam was staying at Kevin's house and Kim at the apartment with the girls. It's the first time since his undercover op they had spent the night apart. Jay turned up with breakfast "man I'm so nervous I'm not sure I should eat" "dawg I'm not having you collapse on me at your wedding Kim will kill me, so eat something " "okay,okay" they all enjoyed breakfast and then started to get ready.

Kim was pacing, she loved Adam very fiercely, she was worried as he'd held back before. "Kim will you stop pacing, everything is fine, Adam will not leave you at the alter, he loves you" Nicole was probably the only woman to calm her down "well that's rich coming from someone who doubted us when we told them" "well he's definitely changed and I believe him when he said he would have married you that second, this big extravaganza is for your sake not his, I'm sure he'd happily have eloped, now get your hormones in check, I know these are the hormones talking, let's go get you married" "do me one favour" Kim asked "keep mum in line, I don't want her ruining this day for either of us" Kim asked seriously. "Don't worry I've had a serious chat with her she knows not to step out of line, now let's get out there and get you ready" "okay, okay, let's go..."

"Do I look okay, is my tie straight?" "Dawg will you chill out. You look fine, Kim isn't marrying you for your looks other wise you'd have no chance" Kevin joked, Adam shot him a look and then laughed. "Man thanks for being here with me, I know Kim's your best friend too so this means a lot" "I wouldn't miss it bro" Kevin squeezed Adams shoulder. "Wait you have the rings right?" Kevin pats his pockets "ahh man I'm really sorry.." "Kev..." "just kidding, I have them right here" he pats his trouser pocket "chill out, everything is fine, everything is in place, you are marrying the woman you love today" "I know man I just want everything to be perfect" Adam looked around the church at of all of thier friends and family, everyone waiting for the bride to arrive. His palms were sweating, he wasn't nervous about getting married it was nerves from the fear something would go wrong. This was his one chance to prove to Kim he was all in. Sure he had no reason to doubt she believed that he was all in but after last time he wanted to prove it to her. He was brought out of his thoughts by the mellow piano sounds. This was it, Kim was going to walk down that aisle and soon she would be Mrs ruzek. He looked up, the bridesmaids each accompanied by a groomsmen Adam had chosen. He wanted for Antonio to be part of this, they'd had thier differences but he was Kim's partner for a while and was still part of his 21st family. He couldn't make it but had sent his well wishes. Finally Kim turned the corner with voight. She'd asked him to walk her down the aisle, he'd been flattered and they were both happy he said yes. Hank had been a father to all of them, but he had a soft spot for Kim though, he always had. Adam's heart started beating faster, she looked absolutely gorgeous, he was biased for sure but she always looked good to him. The dress matched her curves perfectly, she developed a tiny baby bump they had a noticed a few weeks back, Kim got worried straight away stating everyone would notice. Adam mentioned everyone knew anyway and it didn't matter to him, how wrong those words were. She had gotten upset. Hormones were in full force that day and Adam did his best to steer clear, he resorted to going to the new house to help Casey and sent Trudy round so Kim could throw some shade her way. The make up sex was great though, he loved this new found libido she had gotten thanks to the pregnancy, he had read about many women losing it. It Was a very welcome attribute to the pregnancy.

Kim and voight reached Adam and voight handed her over to Adam, he shook his hand and then whispered In his ear "if you hurt her you know what will happen" Adam nervously chuckled, he knew if he did anything to hurt her he would have a load of people on his back. He took both of her hand in his and nodded to the official to start.

"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today in the presence of these witnesses, to join Kimberley Burgess and Adam Ruzek in matrimony commended to be honorable among all; and therefore is not to be entered into lightly but reverently, passionately, lovingly and solemnly. Into this - these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together - let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

They both looked at thier guests and smiled when no one stood up. Adams stress levels dropped. "I believe you have written your own vows " Adam nodded.

"Do you Adam ruzek take Kimberly Burgess to be your wedded wife?"

"I do, Kim, You are my best friend. I love you with all my heart and stand here before all of our friends and family, sharing the happiest day of my life. I want nothing more than to share my future with you, my triumphs and my challenges, my joys and my sorrows. Together, I know we can accomplish the life we both dream of living. I know it took us a while to get here but I know in my heart all of the hiccups along the way helped us get to this moment. I couldn't be more grateful that you came into my life. You make me a better person and I can't see any future without you in it." Adam was staring into Kim's face, tears were pooling her eyes, she smiled at him and mouthed "I love you"

"Kimberly Burgess do you take Adam Ruzek to be your wedded husband"

"I do , Adam, I know I'm not the easiest person to be with, I know I've given you hell over the last few years, I've always loved you, my head just took longer to catch up to my heart. I choose to give you my whole heart, with abiding courage and faith. I choose to laugh, cry and grow with you. To respect, encourage and support you. I choose our unconditional love. I choose our forever" Kim saw tears pool in Adam's eyes as he mouthed "I love you"

"Now we will exchange rings"

Kevin passed the rings to each of them and stepped back.

" I give you this ring to wear with love and joy. As a ring has no end, neither shall my love for you. I choose you to be my wife this day and forevermore." Adam slips the ring onto Kim's finger.

"I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and faithfulness. As I place it on your finger, I commit my heart and soul to you. I ask you to wear this ring as a reminder of the vows we have spoken today, our wedding day" Kim slips the ring on Adams finger.

" Adam and Kim, you have expressed your love to one another through the commitment and promises you have just made. It is with these in mind that I pronounce you husband and wife.

You have kissed a thousand times, maybe more. But today the feeling is new. No longer simply partners and best friends, you have become more and can now seal the agreement with a kiss. You may kiss the bride"

Adam didn't need telling twice he grabbed Kim by the waist and kissed her passionately, he didn't care of it was more than PG he was kissing his wife. He could hear everyone cheering and clapping behind him.

"Thank you boss for giving Kim away " Adam shook voights hand. "It was my pleasure, I'm happy she asked me and remember what I said to you" "yeah I know, you won't have any issues my end for sure I've made that mistake already and I will not be repeating" Hank laughed and squeezed Adam's shoulder. Kevin joined them and informed Adam it was time for the speeches. Adam made his way back to the main table with Kevin and took Kim's hand as he sat down. Kevin stood up

"So I'm here today as the best man, which is true, Adam is one of my best friends, we've been partners for 7 years however my other best friend is Kim, we go way back before I even knew Adam, she was one of the main people in my life, I love her like a sister so when they first got together naturally I was protective, they've had ups and downs. What's never disappeared is the love and respect they have for each other. Even when they weren't together they had each other's backs, you don't see ex's working together very often let alone supporting each other through thick and thin. Fraustrating for the rest of us with all the sexual tension up in the air, well now they've finally got thier shit together and I couldn't be more happy for either of them. Now with a baby ruzek on the way, god help us all, their story is finally coming together and I hope it's a good one. To Adam and Kim" everyone raised their glass and Kim moved to give kevin a hug.

Kevin gave the microphone to Adam.

"So I'm not usually good at this sort of thing, I just wanted to thank everyone for joining us here today on our special day, it's been a long time coming and we finally made it. It's not been without it's challenges but we've powered through and worked together to fix past mistakes. When I first saw Kim I instantly fell in love, problem was that I was with someone else, Kim was funny, kind, amazing at her job and she just fascinated me, I thought it was lust but as we grew closer I realised it was more. I finally realised Kim was the one I wanted to be with so I broke off my relationship because it wasn't fair on either of them. A lot of you probably don't know this but Kim got shot on the job, the thought of losing her almost killed me but she is a fighter and obviously pulled through, one of the worst days of my life. That day was the day I realised I loved her and couldn't live without her. Yes we've had a few bumps in the road, we've always found our way back to each other and not once in the last 7 years have we been out of each other's lives. We have our baby on the way I'm glad we've started our next chapter together, to Kim for putting up with me and being the woman of my dreams, I love you " he raised his glass and everyone cheered.

She took the microphone off of him. "Thank you husband for that lovely toast" she winked at him and he smiled his big ruzek smile "I just want to say thank you to everyone who made this day possible, it had been a long time coming but we got here in the end. Adam talks about me putting up with him but in all

Honesty I've been the lucky one, for every life changing or challenging moment in my life Adam has been there to lend a hand or to simply just listen, you don't find many men like that nowadays, I'd allways loved Adam but because of some past decisions I was always reluctant to get back on the saddle always keeping him at arms length. I'm glad I've jumped on the saddle he always makes me happy and the love that we share is something I've never felt before, so Adam thanks for putting up with me and sticking by me no matter what. I love you forever and always" she leaned forward to hug him and they shared another passionate kiss. Kevin started to wolf whistle before announcing that it was time for thier 1st dance. The song love someone by Lukas Graham filled the room and Adam and Kim shared thier first dance as husband and wife. When the song ended Adams dad came to take Kim for a dance and reluctantly Kim's mum came to Adam. "Can we dance" "sure" Adam answered. "I'm sorry I caused all that stress before, I just want Kim to be happy" "I understand but I want you to know, I may have dragged my feet last time but I never stopped loving her, she knew that, I just had to wait until she was ready. I would have married her the day I asked her but I knew she wanted everyone we loved to share this day so that's what we did, yes the pregnancy came a bit sooner than we hoped but we are still overjoyed and would very much like for you to be a part of this baby's life"

"Okay, I would like that too"

"Don't worry there's a line of people that would hurt me before you if I ever hurt her but I can personally guarantee that will never happen" "I know, I've seen how you look at her and Nicole and Zoe sing your praises so welcome to the family" he hugged her and then they started talking.

The rest of the evening went without a hitch. Adam and Kim were standing to the side watching in awe. "You ready for our honeymoon Mrs Ruzek" "definitely Mr Ruzek"


	16. The visitor

**Hey guys, hope your all doing good, crazy stuff going on in the world right now. sorry this took so long was struggling trying to get it how i wanted. to the guest who thought it was ending, i menat the ending of the wedding chapter, it most definitely is not, not yet anyway, have many more ideas. im due back to work next week so some chapters may be a bit delayed. hope you enjoy this chapter. **

"Please can you just tell me where we are going" Kim was getting restless, they were sitting at o'hare and for once in his life Adam was being tight lipped. "Patience Mrs ruzek, oh how I love the sound of that" he leant forward and kissed her softly "you will find out very soon" "you really want to piss off a tired Hormonal pregnant woman?" "I'm sure the location of our honeymoon will make you forget I pissed you off" he grinned and she couldn't help to smile, she loved that grin. One thing she hopes is if this baby a boy that he inherits his dads grin. "Flight H678 to Hawaii is now boarding at gate 12" Finally Adam heard what he needed to hear, he grabbed Kim's hand and made his way towards the gate, he'd managed to check in without her finding out but he wouldn't be able to hide the next part. " wait are we going to Hawaii?" kim paused Adam smiled and she almost started crying. "Hey don't cry" he said as he tucked her hair behind her ear "I'm just so happy, I've always wanted to go there" "I know, remember I know you, more than I know myself" he wiped her tears then kissed her head "thank you" she grabbed his head and kissed him passionately "babe you think you can hold that thought till we get there" he winked "oh yeah" she smiled. They finally reached the gate and he handed thier boarding passes and passports over to the lady.

They finally arrived at Honolulu airport, it was a long flight and Kim had found some of it uncomfortable but finally had gone to sleep. They went to the car hire place and Adam had hired a 4x4 which impressed Kim. She thought he would go for a sporty car. They drove about 20 minutes when they pulled up to a exquisite hotel. "Adam, please don't mess with me, we can't stay here it's too expensive" "will you stop worrying, I promise it's fine, your my wife I want to treat you, don't worry I promise it will not affect our financials in the long run" "okay" she nodded. He helped her out and then took the suitcases from the back, he took her hand and they walked towards the hotels entrance. "Hello welcome to halekaluni hotel, how can I assist you today?" the lady behind the counter asked. "Hi we have a reservation under ruzek" "no problem"

"Right I see this is a honeymoon, we've upgraded you to the sunset suite free of charge and our porter will show to your room, if you just sign here. The mini bar is all inclusive and gets refilled everyday, here is a list of activities you can pick. we hope you enjoy your stay" "thank you " Kim and Adam said together.

They just got to the room and Kim was actually speechless. "This room is beautiful, the view is amazing" she took out her camera and started taking pictures. "Darling we have all week to do that" "I know I just want to treasure this moment. She lunged at him and kissed him deeply. "Thank you Adam for bringing me here" "your welcome"

They unpacked and decided to take a walk to town. It was still fairly early. "I couldn't have thought of a better place to go for our honeymoon" "that's why you married me" he said cheekily.

The next week passed very quickly. Kim had told Adam on the first day all of the places she wanted to visit. Pearl harbour was the one place he suggested and Kim was shocked, she'd always wanted to visit but she didn't think it was Adams sort of thing. They took it day by day and had an incredible time. Kim took pictures of everything. One thing she couldn't do was swim with dolphins which Adam did himself but she was quite happy to watch him. She loved seeing him carefree, he was always worrying about something, even if he never let on she could tell, they were soulmates and no one was gonna take that away from them. They ate in some amazing places and Adam couldn't believe some of the food, he was so overwhelmed one day she actually saw a tear in his eye but he continued to save face. She didn't bring it up but it made her heart swell. They danced under the stars, they took walk along the beach at sunset. They went jet skiing, Kim loved it, Adam did too but was worried about the baby so kept fussing over Kim. She told him it was fine and she trusted him. Everything went without a hitch which for them was not normal. They picked up presents for thier family and friends and even found some things for the new house. This was definitely not a trip they would forget. Kim was sure this was the best honeymoon in the world. The last day had approached and to say they were sad was an understatement. They left the suitcases in the rental as they had to check out and then went for a walk to a secluded part of the beach they had found before. Thier flight was still a while away so they had some time left in paradise. Adam sat down legs open and Kim sat between, the perfect picture of a happy couple. He kissed the top of her head. " I want to say thank you again.." "you've said it loads" he laughed "no I want to say thank you for not giving up on me, I know things got hairy for a while, but you never lost hope for me and you, you just held on a little and I found my way back. I guess I had to kiss a lot of wrong frogs before I got back to the right one, you held me together when I was falling apart even though I know it was killing you too, I'll never thank you enough Adam, I know we've both made mistakes but I'm so bloody grateful that we've worked through them together, you are my everything and I'll be forever grateful for all that you've done for me and our family. I know I don't agree with all of your choices, but I will always be here for you" she leant up to kiss him "best honeymoon ever" he replied. "Oh definitely., I managed to get you in shorts" She laughed and he smirked back. "One and only time" he winked

They arrived back to the apartment. The flight had been delayed and they were both tired. It was 10 am. They dumped their suitcase in the Hall and headed to bed. They only slept 5 hours as they didn't want to have trouble sleeping at night. Luckily they weren't due back at work for another 5 days, they had managed to score 2 weeks off. They'd only asked for 10 days but voight insisted they had 2 weeks well deserved rest. He had kenny detailed to intelligence as he knew him and so did the team. In 3 days they would be moving into the new house. Adam was going by this afternoon to check how Casey was getting on and then hopefully him, Kevin and jay were going to decorate tomorrow as they had the day off case depending. Kim had her sister, Zoe and Adams sister coming by to help pack up the apartment as Adam insisted she wasn't to do it all by herself. The next couple of days came and went and finally 2 days before they were due back to work was moving day. It was not going to plan. Jay and Kevin had been called to work so it just left Adam, his dad and 4 women. To say it was stressful was an understatement. Adam was stressed to his eyeballs and vowed never to move with all these women helping ever again. He stopped by the grocery store on the way back from his last pick up to collect some beers, he definitely needed those and some food to tide them over. He got back to the house almost put together. He was thankful at that point that he didn't have to try and guess where Kim wanted everything, he didn't really mind, as long as he had a place to sit, sleep and shower he didn't care how it looked. He just agreed with Kim on everything which he knew wound her up. They finally finished at 10pm , everyone had left so Adam sat down and Kim laid on his lap. "House looks great darlin" he said has he was stoking her hair.

"Thanks, I know today was not a fun day for you, you know you should have some say this is your house too" "I know, but I don't care what it looks like as long as I'm here with you"

"Such a sweet talker" she laughed. "Cmon let's go to bed, it's been a long day and we still have a few more bits to do tomorrow and then we are back to work" she sat up and he stood up offering his hand to help her up. Suddenly Adam started pulling her towards the front door. "Adam what are you doing?" " I forgot to do something" he said as he opened the door and pulled her out with him. He picked her up bridal style and walked back in the house kissing her as he crossed the door frame. He kicked the door shut "I forgot to carry you across the threshold". She shook her head and rested her head on his shoulders. He carried her up the stairs and into thier new bedroom he laid her down on the bed and started kissing her neck. "Thought you wanted to go to bed" she asked him half heartedly "I think I've got a bit more left in me"

The next day came, they got up early, Adam made Kim breakfast, they finished the last few things to sort out. Lunch time came around and Kim offered to fix lunch but Adam said he wasn't hungry yet. Kim thought this was strange but just figured he was busy so didn't think to much of it, she'd noticed he had kept checking his phone.

Adam was just finishing up with the tv installation when he checked his phone again, Kim threw down her magazine. "Right what's going on, your not hungry and you keep checking your phone" "and that means somethings going on" he questioned "no but remember I'm a cop, I know somethings up"

"Honestly nothings wrong, I just wanna finish this and kevin keeps messaging me about an old case that's all" "okay" she wasn't entirely convinced but it seemed logical .

Around half hour later there was a knock on the door. "Babe can you get that please I'm kinda indisposed here" Adam shouted.

"Yeah sure" she opened the door "hey stranger" "oh my god, Erin, what are you doing here, it's so great to see you" "I'd love to tell you, if you'll let me into this fancy new house" "oh I'm sorry, definitely come in" "Adam guess who's here" she saw him standing with a sheepish smile. "I guess you already knew" he laughed and walked to Erin to give her hug. "good to see you Lindsay" he kissed her on the cheek. "I will leave you ladies to it" he kissed Kim and walked out of the room" wow you've really made him domesticated and I can't believe your having a baby" "to be honest I think he's been the influence on me, I know, it all

Seems surreal, you want a drink or something" "coffee will be good" "sure thing, that got installed first, we literally just moved in yesterday" "yeah ruzek mentioned when I messaged him saying I wanted to surprise you" "so what are you doing here?"

"Well I'm actually this way on a case that links to mine, seen as they wouldn't give me furlough to come to your wedding I thought I'd use the case to come see you guys" "hey don't worry about the wedding, we understand" "so tell me about how this all came about, how you and ruzek ended up endgame, you just sent me the invitation, gotta day I was quite surprised, when I left you guys were well in a weird place after what happened with your sister" Kim poured the coffee and they sat at the breakfast bar. "So we remained friends and I started seeing ADA Matt Miller, well that was a shit show that almost cost me my job, I won't get into that right now though. Me and Adam hooked up shortly after when my first CI was killed but I kept him at arms length, so fast forward a year and he started seeing Upton, it was after al was killed and we were all in dark places" "really" Erin was genuinely shocked. "I know, it was more of a friends with benefits situation but it was a bit hard to swallow so I started seeing this guy Blair, who was keltons campaign manager, he was great, funny, good looking, I felt myself falling for him but I wasn't completely over Adam and so was going to break up with him but that night he got killed by ray price, I found the body" "oh shit Kim, I'm so sorry" "at the time it shook me but you know the facade you put on to get the job done it's became my best friend" "I know that feeling, all to well" just then they were interrupted by Adam bringing in a pizza "thought you ladies would like some lunch" "thanks babe" Kim said as he kissed her head on the way past. "You guys are just to cute"

They ate some food "wait what happened with Upton and ruzek" Erin asked curiously "well that fizzled out, not quite sure why, anyway Adam got arrested because he covered for Antonio, voight managed to clear that up, Antonio left because he couldn't carry the guilt" "yeah voight told me he left the team and vaguely what happened" "well I'm not sure if you saw about the infection we had last year" "oh yeah, scary stuff" "well that case me and Adam were partnered and we hooked up right after it ended. So a couple weeks later I'm chasing a perp with Adam and I snag my arm on a fence get sent to med and find out I'm pregnant, I told adam and he was shocked to say the least but he was there, he didn't push me into a decision, he didn't try to sway me, he supported my decisions on everything and all I did was try and push him away. We had this case and our frustrations came to boiling point, he barged in while I was trying to talk a perp down who was very agitated. I went crazy at him and he told me he didn't care because he would always be there to protect me and his kid, we had a talk, he tried to propose but I talked him out of that, we finally agreed on him moving in and we would co-parent. So I moved to Dispatch but got involved in case I wasn't meant to be on, went in without backup to save a young girl, guy tuned me up and I lost the baby." Erin gasped and hugged Kim again. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry Kim" "hey it's okay. Adam supported me the whole time, he wouldn't leave my side, he checked on me everyday after, came by, made me dinner, brought me food, I couldn't understand why he wasn't angry with me for killing our baby, I'm okay now, we both are but it took a long time. It took me realising that Adam was there Everytime I needed him, or needed someone, everything that's ever gone bad in my life he's either saved me or been there for support and here we are, married another kid on the way. We've decided that if it's a boy we are using ALvin for a middle name" "ah that's nice, al would have loved that, he had a soft spot for both of you" "we miss him. Enough about me, what's going on with you?" Kim asked. "You know the usual, married to the job, tried dating but this line of work and dating doesn't really work out" "tell Me about it I think that's one of the reasons why me and Adam click so well, we both know the pressures of the job so there's no expectations" "same with me and jay, that's my biggest regret" "have you spoken to him" Kim asked "nope, it's easier this way, I didn't leave it too good and didn't give him an explanation because quite frankly he doesn't deserve the shit reason why" "fair enough, voight know your here?" "Yeah I told him I'd pop by later, so tell me how's everyone doing? Med? Firehouse 51?" "Well Natalie and Will were supposed to get married but then they didn't, Will got kidnapped on thier wedding day by some old friend, turns out they were like mobsters or something, not sure on the whole story, Gabby left 51 so in turn left Casey and moved to Puerto Rico to help over there no one really knows why, they kept tight lipped. Severide is with kidd now, they've been together like 2 years, Cruz got married, Otis died in a mattress factory fire." "Oh no, first shay and now Otis" "they actually have a memorial statue outside the firehouse" "I'll try stop by and see it. So how did you aquire this amazing house" "you'll have to ask my husband that, he found it and then hoped i liked it, we got Casey to do all the building work needed, then when we came back from our honeymoon jay and Kevin came around to help Adam paint. We are actually back to work tomorrow, voight actually let us have 2 weeks off, we only asked for 10 days and he insisted we have 2 weeks and had kenny rixton detailed over. I've been on the front desk with Trudy because of you know, sometimes I think it's less hassle in the field, I love the women but god she drives me nuts" Erin laughed "same old Trudy then" "oh that's one thing that hasn't changed" they both started to laugh " I hope you ladies aren't laughing about me" "you wish you were that lucky" Erin quipped back. "And no telling jay I was here" "hey not my story to tell" he held his hands up in defence. "Thanks for coming to see us" Kim said giving her another hug. "Let me know when that munchkin has arrived so I can get some furlough and come see him or her" "will do, it was so great to see you" they walked her to the door and said goodbye. "Thank you for that" Kim said as she hugged him. "Anything for you baby"


	17. The case

**Hope everyones keeping safe, sorry its late, im back at work now and its been a crazy few weeks. ive already started the next one, using the travel to work as an advantage. see if you notice a similarity to one of the few episodes towards then end, I loved that particular episode so wanted to include it best i could within my story.**

They had been back to work for 4 weeks now, it was almost halloween. Intelligence had received a few intense cases which meant Kim and Adam were like ships passing in the night especially now she was on the front desk with Trudy. She had been detailed back to intelligence 2 weeks before to help with desk work because the rest of the team had spent a lot of time in the field. Today she had an OB appointment and was leaving work early, it was the day they could possibly find out the sex. Adam still wasn't back from a case he was working, so Kim decided she would

just text him and meet him there.

***_hey babe you didn't make it back to the district in time so I'll just meet you at the drs office*_**

She arrived to the appointment and was told that they were a bit delayed, she didn't mind and thought it gave Adam more time to get there. 30 minutes later and still no sign of Adam, Kim was a bit disappointed but knew the job was unpredictable. The nurse called for her and as she stood up Adam came running through the door. Kim hid her smile. "Cutting it a bit fine ain't ya" "I wasn't missing this for nothing" he stood to get his breath back and took Kim's hand and they followed the nurse to the room. The nurse did all of the necessary check and told them Dr Jensen would be in soon.

"you know you almost missed it" " I know, I had kev drop me off, we were right over the other side of town, I prayed that they were delayed" Kim chuckled, she was glad he made it. "So I guess you need a ride back after" "if your offering" he said as he kissed her cheek. The Dr arrived and set to work.

"So everything is looking good, baby is growing normally. Do you guys want to know the sex?" "Nope" they both answered in unison. "Okay" she laughed "Kim is everything okay? No questions?" "No I'm all good, a little tired but otherwise everything is great" "that's normal, I guess I won't need to see you now until just before Christmas, if you schedule an appointment with the front office and I will see you then" Adam and Kim both thanked her and Adam helped Kim up.

Kim pulled up outside the district "so I'm going to the grocery store, you need anything?" She asked him. "Nope, just you naked in bed when I get home" he leaned forward and kissed her softly. "Not happening because god knows what time you'll be home" she joked. " I know baby, this case sucks, hopefully voight don't keep us too late, keep me some dinner because I won't have time to grab anything" "yeah of course, see you later, love you" "love you" and he blew her a kiss. Kim drove towards the superstore near her house. she pulled up in a bay l, grabbed a cart and headed in. She made her way towards the clothing section.

She found some neutral colour baby clothes. It was the first ones she had brought because they were a bit cautious before. She would have to start getting some of the essentials soon. As she pushed her cart towards the food aisles she felt her phone vibrate, a text from

Adam.

*hey babe, don't worry about dinner won't be back until late, caught a break in the case. Don't wait up, love you* she quickly text back *thanks for letting me know, love you too*

Kim got an idea. She set out to get ingredients to make the whole of intelligence food and take it over. It was still fairly early so she had plenty of time. She was almost finished and just needed to reach up for some spice. She realised she was a bit too short, so set to climb on the shelf when a hand overreached and grabbed it for her "let me help you with that" she recognised the voice straight away. "Thank you" she said politely.

"Kim, how are you?" "Great thanks mat and you?"

"I'm okay, I regret that we broke up though" "well it was for the best don't you think" she answered bluntly

"Well no, you chose the job over me"

"that went 2 ways" "well anyway I, I saw you with Adam ruzek a while back"

"Yep" "so I take it your back together now then?" "And that's you business how?" "Well, I, erm...?" "Mat, I saw you with another women so I think it's safe to say we've both moved on" "okay, well I hope you chose the right guy" "oh believe me I did, no doubt in my mind, now if you'll excuse me i need to get on"

"Okay, well see you around"

Kim gave a sarcastic smile and walked off with her cart. She finished her shopping and then made her way home.

She spent the next 2 hours cooking and then packed everything up and headed back out. When she arrived at the district the guys were actually out. She sat at Adams desk seen as hers was now occupied by Rixton whilst he was in intelligence. She waited around 10 minutes when she saw Jay and Hayley heading up the stairs. "Hey guys, how's it going?" She asked. "Not very fast. Man I hate cases like this" jay moaned. "Well I've got food! Adam told me you were gonna be caught up the next couple of hours so I decided to cook you guys something". Jay walked over and kissed her cheek "Adam is definitely punching" "what am I punching" Adam said as he ran up the stair after noticing his wife was at his desk. "Man you are so punching above your weight with Kim, she brought us food" "I knew I married her for a reason" Adam joked. Rixton was not far behind followed by Kevin and rojas. "Good to see you burgess" kenny nodded and Kevin came and gave her a hug. "so I've cooked you guys fried chicken and spicy rice" she got the stuff out of the bag and watched as the team tucked in. "Oh my lord, this is good" Kevin said with a mouthful. "You are definitely punching" he noted. "Hey" Adam said aloud. Voight joined them shortly after. "What's all this" he asked "I thought you guys would need some fuel if your on this case all night, as I was at home doing absolutely nothing, I thought this was the best way to maximise my time" "okay" voight laughed as he swiped some chicken on his way Past. "Dawg you need to knock her up more often" Kevin joked and Adam slapped him around the head.

They finished up and started to get back to work. Kim cleaned up the mess and decided to make her way back home. Adam walked her out. He snaked his arms around her waist and pulled her into him. She held onto his arms and leaned in for a kiss. They kissed passionately for several minutes until the need for air was essential. "I'll be home as soon as I can" he leaned forward and kissed her head. She got in the car and waved good bye. She was home 20 minutes later. She settled into bed. It was weird not having Adam here, they would usually be together working the same case so would arrive home together. This was the first time since she had desk duty that he'd had a big case. She text him to let him know she was home safe and he messaged her good night.

Kim's alarm went off the next morning, she stretched and made a mental note to get one of the maternity pillows to help her get a bit more comfortable. She noticed the other side of the bed was empty. Great, Adams been working for almost 48 hours, she thought. She picked her phone up and surely enough there was a message from Adam that looked like it came in around 5am stating he wouldn't be coming home. She knew he did that so she wouldn't panic when she woke up. She got herself ready for work in record time, she wanted to pick up some breakfast for Adam so left a little earlier.

When she arrived at the district someone was covering Trudy on the desk which she thought was strange. She headed upstairs and heard trudy's voice along with hanks. When they saw her, they stopped talking and Voight spoke up "morning burgess" "morning sarge" she was very curious, she rounded the whiteboard and saw Adam with a big bandage on his head. "Morning darling" he said trying to win her over with his smile. Kim heard the rest of the team vacate the room. "What happened?" she said trying to level her breathing.

"I'm fine honestly, it looks worse than it is"

"Adam stop deflecting, what happened?"

"Sit Down and I'll tell you" "okay," she didn't like the sound of this.

"Promise not to kill or divorce me"

She just stared at him, she knew she wasn't gonna like what he was about to tell her.

"Okay so the case we've been working on is pretty big, so I've been going undercover at a bar, I've had to flirt with the bar maid to get some intel, but I promise I've just been flirting, I would never think about doing anything else, well anyway I was there last night, she wanted me to wait for her shift to finish, not what you think, just for a coffee, so I said I would wait outside. Well I'm waiting outside for maybe 10 minutes when this girl gets kidnapped right in front of me, I commandeered a car from some civilians and gave chase, 5 minutes down the road and I'm right on their tail when some group of drunk college kids walk right out in front of me, so I swerved and crashed into a construction site, I swear I'm good, I got it checked out at med, the bandage was just a precaution" Adam blew out a breath, Kim was staring at him, she still hadn't said much. "Okay" she said as she pushed up from the chair. "Look, it's your job Adam, we both know what that entails, you do what you can to get the job done, heaven knows I know that better than most. I just wanted to bring you breakfast. You should really go home and rest" "thank you for trusting me and not going off at the deep end, I can't rest yet though babe we have to find the missing girl" "okay, well I better get downstairs" she kissed him softly before shouting "you can all come out now, I haven't killed him" she laughed as she made her way to the lockers.

The end of shift came quickly, Adam had just made it back to the district after an intense showdown with the kidnapper. It was a pretty screwed up situation. Thier other case had to be put on hold for the time being. They all needed rest so voight had ordered them all 2 days off unless of course a new case came in. Adam was ready to hit the sack. He sat on the bench in the locker room whilst he was waiting for Kim to finish up.

"Adam, Adam, babe wake up" he opened his eyes slowly. Kim was sitting in front of him. He sat up straight and rubbed his eyes. "Hey, let's get you home and in bed" Kim said as he stood up to take both thier bags. "I like the sound of that" Adam said as he yawned.

"Of course you do" she grinned.


	18. Thankful for

**Hey, hope everyone is doing good, sorry its so late i had it written like 2 weeks ago but life got in the way. hope you guys enjoy... and thanks for sticking with me ?**

Thanksgiving morning, Kim was now regretting the decision to invite everyone to thier house. They wanted to have this thanksgiving in the new house as it would be the first. Zoe, Nicole, Adams Dad Bob, Jay, Kevin, Trudy and Mouch were all coming. Haley and Rojas had other plans and Adams sister was spending the day with their mum. They'd got up early to put the turkey on and then went back to bed just to chill before all the madness. They were cuddled up in bed. "You know I'm so happy I could burst into a million pieces" Adam said. "Me too, glad we finally got here in the end" Kim said as Adam kissed the top of her head. "Ive been thinking about names lately. It's only just over 4 months now" Adam looked down at Kim "me too" he agreed. "So I have a few to put in the mix"

"Me too" they both laughed together. Kim sat up "You go first" she ordered.

"Okay, so I was thinking if it's a boy Kai Alvin Ruzek and of its a girl Skye Maddison Ruzek"

Kim was impressed. "Those are pretty good, mine are Jesse Alvin Ruzek and Addison Ava Ruzek"

"I really like them, I guess we've got some thinking to do" Adam laughed.

"Right let's get this show on the road then" Kim said as she jumped up " I'm gonna take a shower" Adams eyes went wide " well I think I'll have to join you just because you know we are strapped for time" he jumped up and followed her to the shower.

Kim was definitely thankful they had a big oven in that moment. So much food to cook, Adam had helped with the turkey as it was low down and very heavy so Kim struggled a bit with her bump. He was now making sure everything was set for the game. He had also set the table, Kim was impressed he'd only made a few mistakes. She was definitely surprised at how domesticated he had become. The first to arrive was Nicole and Zoe, they were staying the night aswell. Adam had sorted the spare room out after thier shower. Kim showed them to the room and they dropped off thier bags. Mouch and Trudy arrived next followed by Bob and then finally Kevin and Jay arrived with crates of beers.

"How drunk are guys planning on getting" Kim asked jokingly

"That depends on the game" Jayl answered.

"Well you get Adam drunk then your helping him to the sofa, it was bad enough after his bachelor party"

"Hey we take no responsibility, he's your problem now" Kevin quipped.

"Ahh yes but it'll be your problem tomorrow when he goes to work with a hangover"

She replied, patting Kevin's shoulder and leaving him speechless. "Your cruel burgess" he joked.

"Its the hormones, they make you crazy" she noted as she left the room.

Later in the day Kim was admiring her friends and family. Mouch, Jay, Kevin and Adam were all watching the game. Bob and Trudy were in an intense game of poker with Zoe and Nicole. Adam noticed Kim and excused himself to go over to her. "You okay darlin" he asked as he snaked his arm around her waste and kissed the side of her head "yeah I'm actually really good" she smiled. Adam hadn't seen too many of them over the year but was glad he was one of the subjects of her smile returning. "Good, now how long till it's turkey time coz I gotta tell ya I'm so ravenous I can barely see" She laughed out loud and leant up to kiss him. "Almost done" she patted his cheek and walked back towards the kitchen.

The dinner was finally ready and everyone was sitting around waiting to give thanks. Adam started as he was head of the table. "I'm thankful for Kim agreeing to marry me" he said as Kim squeezed his hand. Kevin was next.

"I'm thankful Kim agreed to marry you this time, I was fed up of you moping like a little school girl" he joked as everyone at the table started laughing.

"I'm thankful that Adam and Kim finally got it right" Jay joked.

"I'm thankful I'm sat next to detective Halstead" Zoe announced making everyone laugh loudly.

"I'm thankful for a daughter I've gained, welcome to the ruzeks, hope your prepared for lots of drama" Bob said seriously

"I'm thankful that Kim has finally got the life she deserves" Nicole said proudly. "I'll raise my glass to that" Adam replied.

"I'm thankful that Trudy has friends that cook amazing food" everyone laughed at mouch.

Trudy was up next "I'm thankful ruzek and burgess finally got thier shit together because I almost suffocated from the sexual tension that followed them around" Adam spat his drink out and Kevin was laughing so hard he almost choked. Finally it was Kim's turn " well there seems to be a pattern so I'll go with it, I too am thankful me and Adam got our proverbial shot together, it took a while but we got there in the end, I'm also thankful for all you guys, we wouldn't have got through the last few months without your help so thank you all " everyone cheered and tucked into the lovely food Kim had prepared.

Everyone had left, they had all thanked Kim for the food and leftovers she had sent with all of them. Zoe and Adam were laughing at Tik toks and Kim was watching them from the across the room. Adam and Zoe were close and it made her smile how they interacted, she knew she wouldn't have to worry about Adam being a great father. "It looks good on you" Nicole said sneaking up behind her. "What does?" She asked confused. "Pregnancy, happiness, marriage " Nicole shrugged.

"Thanks... I think" Kim laughed.

"I was wrong about him" Nicole blurted out.

"Wrong about what?" Kim said knowing full well what she meant.

" for what I said when you guys called off the engagement the first time"

"Firstly I called off the engagement because I let Sean Roman get in my head, secondly, he always liked you and he was the one that helped me when... well you know when."

"I know, I know I just wanted to tell you I was wrong, I'm glad Zoe has someone to talk to, you know her dad is the most obnoxious man on the planet"

"Hey you married him" Kim said and Nicole punched her arm.

"Yeah well the only good thing to come out of that marriage was Zoe"

"True that" Kim agreed.

Kim and Adam were getting ready for bed, Kim was just changing into her pyjamas

"You know you could leave them off"

Adam said seductively.

"Um, how about no, it's November in Chicago" she looked at him nonchalantly.

"Well I could keep you warm"

" how cliche of you" she laughed

" you know I'm a pretty simple guy"

"Oh don't I know it" she laughed and he pulled her down by the waist carefully and climbed on top. "Is this cliche" he asked as he kissed her neck and over face. "Oh very" she laughed. Before they knew it Clothes were being ripped off and a night of passion ensued. They'd always had a great sex life, that's probably one of the other reasons they'd found their way back to each other again and again but this pregnancy had accelerated Kim's libido and he certainly wasn't complaining. He'd heard how some women completely go off sex and he can honestly say he did worry but Kim had never let him down.

The sound of buzzing forced Adam to slide Kim slowly off of his arm as he reached to his bedside table and grabbed his phone. "You know it's 4am right halstead"

"I know man sorry to wake you but you need to get up we caught a case" "Ahh man, k send me the details" "k see you soon" luckily his conversation with jay hadn't woke up Kim. He quickly got dressed and kissed her on the head before pulling out a pen and an old letter and scribbling a note

_Hey babe, don't panic got called into work, you know crime doesn't rest, call me when you wake up, have a fun day with Nicole and Zoe, love you see you soon xx_

He quietly left the room closing the door behind him and then made his way downstairs.

The next week Kim and Adam had a rare weekend off together and so decided they were going to decorate for Christmas. It was a new house and so they needed all new decorations, Adam vowed he would have the best light set up on the road. Kim loved this side of him, she never in a million years thought Adam would get excited about Christmas lights, because of thier jobs they barely had time to breathe so she was pretty surprised when he said he wanted to go all out. They visited a lot of shops until Adam was sure he had everything he needed for the outside and Kim chose the decorations for the inside and for the tree. They dropped everything off at home and headed towards a tree farm Adam had heard about. They picked up lunch in the way. Now choosing a tree was a whole other story. Kim wanted a small slim one but no Adam wanted to go big. "Adam it's just us 2, next year we can go big when there's 3 of us" "this is our first Christmas in this house I wanna go big" Kim shook her head realising Christmas every year from now on, christmas would be a big affair.

When they got home bob was waiting in his car. "Why is your dad here?"

"I may have text him to ask for some help"

"oh really" she smirked.

"Well yes you can't exactly..." he stopped noticing Kim was glaring at him "well you'll be making the inside of the house look magical" she stared at him before laughing and he knew he'd been had.

They got out of the car and bob got out of his car "hey pops" Adam said "thanks for coming, I may need your expertise" "hey bob" kim said as she hugged him. "Yeah I thought it's best I come to help, don't want you to have to Call them firecats from 51 to come down here" bob winked at Kim "for what reason" Adam asked irritated. "Who knows" bob said as he patted his back.

Bob and Adam moved the tree off of the roof of the car, Kim attempted to grab the stand and Adam almost screamed at her "Adam I'm pregnant not dying" Kim ignored him and picked it up anyway. She heard Adam sigh as she headed towards the house then she smiled as she heard bob say to Adam "son you need to pick your battles"


	19. Fiancé 1

**Hey guys sorry for the extra longg hiatus! life caught up to me... have a bit of a break at the moment so hopefully i can knock a few chapters out before i get slammed again. hope everyone is keeping safe and i hope you enjoy this...**

Adam come on we have to leave or we're not gonna make it in time" Kim was ratty today and Adam was testing her patience. It was the week before Christmas and they had another appointment with the OBGYN.

"Don't worry darling, I'm driving so we will definitely get there on time" Adam was amused with himself but Kim's face said she wasn't in the mood. He knew she hadn't slept very well because she had been tossing and turning all night.

They reached the clinic and Adam followed Kim, he managed to catch up and grabbed her hand, he was surprised she didn't try to back away so he lifted her hand to his lips and softly kissed it. As they entered the building they noticed that it was very busy. Kim sighed as they made thier way to the admit desk. She gave her name to the receptionist who then told them that there were delays already. Adam knew instantly Kim was now pissed. He followed her to the seats and sat down next to her. He didn't try to hold her hand but she surprised him by grabbing his. They sat in silence for 15 minutes until Kim couldn't take it anymore. Adam was amused, he was usually the impatient one.

"How are they delayed already, it's only 9.30, the clinic has been opened about an hour"

"Babe you know more than anyone things happen, hopefully it doesn't take much longer, I'll message voight let him know okay? " unsure she nodded and pulled out her phone whilst Adam wrote a quick message to voight.

45 minutes later they were back at the car and Kim seemed in a slightly better mood. Voight had messaged Adam to tell him to go to a scene when they were done. He was to drop Kim off to the district on the way. "So that's it for appointments now, how are you feeling? less than 3 months to go, I gotta tell you I'm super excited" Adam carried on. When Kim didn't answer he turned to look at her. She had tears running down her cheek. "Hey, what's up?" He said as he took her in his arms. "I'm just a little overwhelmed. After everything we've been through, I'm glad we've made it to this point." She backed away from Adam and wiped her tears. "Home stretch now baby" Adam reminded her. "I know, thank you for being...well you. I've been a bitch lately and you've bared the brunt" she said as she stroked his cheek. "Let's just blame it on the hormones" he winked and leant into kiss her passionately. "Right let's get to work" he said pulling away and starting up the car.

Adam finally pulled up at the crime scene. He spotted Voight, Jay and Kevin so headed over. In that moment what he saw he was glad Kim was nowhere near this case. A pregnant woman shot dead. He stood and listened as the rest of the team talked over the evidence. This was gonna be a tough case. Cases close to home only came around every now and then but they were draining. He couldn't be more thankful right now that Kim wasn't in the field. This would have hit her hard especially the way she was feeling at the moment and miscarriage from earlier in the year would have played heavily on her mind.

"Ruze"

"RUZE" Adam heard Kevin shouting him and noticed the others were walking ahead.

"Sorry bro, what's happening" Adam said as he followed Kevin to the car.

"Voight wants us to check out the victims house. You okay dawg?"

"Yeah sorry, was just thinking how grateful I am that Kim isn't in the field right now"

"Yeah she would have took this to heart for sure"

"Today she told me she is overwhelmed right now, this would just tip her over the edge" "She's gonna hear about it bro, but at least she can't see it"

"Thankfully" Adam agreed.

The day dragged on, they had hit many dead ends and were back at the district trying to follow any lead they could. Adam had been busy all day and hadn't had a chance to let Kim know. At around 7pm Kim came up the stairs to intelligence. Adam didn't notice her till she sat on his desk. She pulled her fingers through his hair. "You ready to go home" she asked.

"Oh sorry babe, we caught a case, still hunting for leads" he pulled the car keys out of his jacket and handed them to her. He stood up to her level "how about you go home and keep the bed warm for me, I'll get jay or Kevin to drop me home later" Kim nodded and stood up waving to the rest of the team when she noticed the board. Adam noticed she clocked it and so did Kevin so he jumped up to stand in front of it.

"Come on, I'll walk you out" Adam said grabbing her hand to pull her out. "I wanna help" she said loudly.

"Kim, please" Adam pleaded as he pulled her towards the locker room, the rest of the team stopped looking and got back to work. They entered the locker room and Adam pulled her to sit next to him on one of the benches.

"Adam, I need to, I promise I'll work from the desk"

Adam put his head in his hands.

" You know when I saw her this morning I felt so relieved you weren't here at this time because I knew this is exactly what would happen, I appreciate you want to help but I'm not sure my nerves could take it, I know you, better than you know your self. You told me how overwhelmed you were this morning and I really don't think it's a good idea"

"Adam I'm not made of glass, I just wanna help, yes it's a bit to close to home but that woman and her baby, they need justice. Cuff me to the desk if you want, I promise I won't leave the district, I just wanna help, I'm not about to make the same mistake twice, I promise you I'm not putting our baby in danger this time"

" Kim" she leaned forward and pulled him in for a kiss and then leaned her head against his. "I promise you I'm okay and I will never knowingly put myself and our baby in danger ever again"

"I believe you" he kissed her back and stood up to help her up. "Don't think I won't cuff you to the desk if I need to" he joked

They both started laughing as they walked back to their desks.

Voight came out of his office and Kim explained how she wanted to help from her desk. He agreed also stating she wasn't to leave the district under any circumstances.

Adam mouthed thank you to voight and he felt a bit better about it.

Adam and Kim walked into their house at 3am. The team finally gave up after hitting many dead ends. Voight told them to come

In a bit later, He said he would clear it with Trudy and Kim could ride out the rest of the case. The day after was a day off hopefully and Kim needed to finish her Christmas shopping. They were having some guests this year. Bob, Kevin, Zoe and Nicole were coming around for Christmas.

They woke up around 10am and Kim was feeling it. She was knackered. She didn't tell Adam because she knew he'd use it against her to not go to work. They picked up breakfast on the way in. They seemed to be the only ones there aswell as voight who was in his office. Kim sat at her desk picking at her food. When she suddenly had a brainwave. She started frantically typing into the computer causing Adam to look up. He left his seat and headed over to her. "Babe what's with the frantic typing" turns out what Kim had figured out was the break in the case they needed. 5 hours later they had thier suspect in cuffs and Kim had come down to the cage to meet them.

Voight took him to get booked in and then the team joined kim. "My wife's a genius" Adam announced happily.

"Someone's gotta keep you in check" jay joked "So what made you realise he was the suspect" hailey asked curiously.

"Pregnancy hormones and overthinking" Kim said as way of explanation. "Honestly, I don't even know, it just came to me"

"We miss you up here Kim" Jay said as he squeezed her shoulder and walked towards the stairs followed by Hailey & Rojas.

Kevin gave her a quick hug and left her and Adam alone. He walked towards her and slipped his hands around her waist. "Well done babe" he leant into kiss her passionately. They both pulled away. "Quick let's finish up this paperwork and get home, I could Sleep for days" Adam yawned and Kim started laughing.

"I've already done the paperwork"

"Have I told you how much I love you" he kissed her again.

"Might not love me tomorrow after our Christmas shopping trip" Kim patted his cheek and walked off and Adam groaned.

The next day was a challenge. Adam made it 2 hours without complaining. He insisted to carry Kim's bags which eased the complaining. "Adam would you quit crying like a child" "darling I love you to the moon and back but this is not my idea of fun, I'd rather be spending the day in bed, with you of course" "nice save, but no... it needs to be done" "but if I wasn't here you would be able to buy my presents" he reasoned

Kim started laughing " who says I'm buying you presents?" She joked. Adam feigned hurt. "Relax I brought yours already" she said as they turned the corner in the mall. "I need to go to the toilet whilst we are here" Adam rolled his eyes. Kim moved towards him and poked his shoulder. "It's your child that's causing this" she joked.

"Oh I see how it is, it's always my child when it's causing you problems and yours when it's been good as gold"

Kim shrugged her shoulders "of course" she walked towards the restrooms whilst Adam made himself comfortable leaning against the wall.

"Not very inconspicuous" Adam looked up to see his ex fiancé Nicole standing in front of him, he straightens up. "Nicole good to see you" they share a brief awkward hug "How are you?" He asks "yeah great, how about you?" "I'm amazing actually" "what are you doing these days" she asked again.

"I'm actually a fully fledged detective now, working out of the intelligence unit" "impressive" "what about you?" He asks

" I'm actually a nurse down at county"

"Oh that's great"

"So what brings you here, I have to say this is the last place I'd expect to see Adam ruzek"

"Yeah I know, the wife dragged me out last minute Christmas shopping"

"Wife, wow" she genuinely sounded shocked. "I thought you'd be a bachelor for life"

Just then Kim sneaked behind them. "So did he for a while" she joked. She reached out her arm to shake Nicole's hand "Kim, nice to meet you... I'm sorry what's your name"

"I'm Nicole, nice to meet you too"

"So how do you know Adam?" Kim asked not trying to sound too jealous.

"Oh we were engaged a long time ago"

"Oh your fiancé number one" Kim laughed

"Yep that's the one, I was just telling adam I was surprised to see him of all places"

"Well yes that's my doing, perks of being pregnant, I can get him to do all sorts"

"Oh congratulations, Adam ruzek as a father is another thing I never thought I'd see"

"Ladies I'm standing right here" Adam said clearly not impressed with this passive aggressive taking the mickey.

Kim and Nicole both started laughing. "Anyway I best be going, it was good to catch up Adam, nice to meet you Kim" they both waved goodbye and Adam took Kim's hand in his and they walked towards the next store on Kim's list"

"So that was fiancé number one" Kim noted

"Yep but fiancé number 3 was my last"

"Good save"


	20. Materialistic

**Hey guys sorry for the late update, was struggling a bit to get motivated, the 2 episodes helped a bit. wanted to put something out for you before christmas as i am going to be busy the next few weeks. hope you enjoy **

It was the morning of Christmas Eve, Kim had taken the day off, they had decided adam would save his Christmas off for next year when thier baby was here. They were hoping he wouldn't get called in but unfortunately crime had other ideas. He'd got called in pretty early in the morning. Kim was a little disappointed but knew first hand how it was working in intelligence. She knew Kevin and Adam would do everything they could to get home in time tonight. Zoe and Nicole were due to arrive shortly. They were staying over night and then going to Kim and Nicole's mums the next day. Kim had opted to work. Kim set to work on the food. To be honest she felt a little out of her depth, usually she would be working and would just pop by her sisters house for food and then leave. She knew how to cook just didn't have time. Next was wrapping the last of the presents. She'd started a few days ago but had to do bit by bit due to it hurting her back. Adam had tried to help but his methods were unorthodox and it bugged Kim. He had paid extra to get his gift professionally gift wrapped. To be honest Kim hadn't expected anything different from him.

Kevin and Adam were in the car on the way to talk to a victim. "Man this sucks, my first Christmas with Kim and I'm stuck at work"

"Bro, this ain't exactly your first Christmas with Kim, you guys dated for 2 years before and worked the other years"

"You know what I mean, as my wife, finally my life is on the right track. We agreed I wouldn't take the day off this year because next year we would have our baby and it would be his or hers first Christmas"

"Yeah dawg I gotta tell you Married life suits ya, I thought for a while you'd be a bachelor for life"

"Thanks for the support bro" Adam said sarcastically.

"We gotta find you a girl, you'll be the only single one in the team, I'm telling you jay and Hailey have a little something going on"

"Ain't you a little jealous" Kevin asked.

"You know what, not even in the slightest, I love hailey as a friend, I think we were both just lonely and pining after our true loves, we connected on a different level, she knew from the start that I was still in love with Kim and I was just after a little fun"

Kevin nodded in agreement, he knew Adam had always been in love with Kim. They'd hit it off from the moment Adam started working at the 21st district, Kevin was very protective of Kim and didn't approve of thier budding romance at first because Adam was engaged, he wasn't blind though and could see how much they cared for each other.

"Why they had to take the victim all the way to county, what's up with med?"

"Something about med being short on beds because of that hotel fire yesterday"

Adam nodded and pulled his phone out to message Kim.

*_**hey babe, how's it going? Missing you**_x*

No sooner than he had put his phone back in his pocket she replied

*******_all good, zoe and Nicole are here, we are just wrapping your gifts, sucks you had to work today, hurry up and solve the case so you can get home to you amazing wife. Love you x *_**

He quickly wrote a reply as they approached county.

***_yeah totally sucks I'm having to spend time with Kevin. Can't wait for my gifts, although you know, you marrying me was the only gift I needed all year. Love you x*_**

He slipped his phone in his pocket and joined Kevin who was waiting by his side of the car.

"Let's do this shit so I can get home to my wife" Adam said a loudly and they walked into the hospital.

Kevin approached the desk to ask where they could find thier victim. The receptionist pointed them in the right direction. As they got to the room Adam noticed a nurse with the victim.

Kevin cleared his throat. The nurse turned Around and Adam noticed it was Nicole his ex.

"Adam, fancy bumping in to you again" Kevin raised his brows with humour in his eyes.

"Hey Nicole, we are just here to talk to your patient here"

"Of course, I'll be back in 5, Adam could I have a quick word"

Adam indicated to Kevin he would be right back.

"What's up" he asked

"I just wanted to know if you wanted to go for a quick drink one day, you know catch up, we used to be best friends"

"When were you thinking?"

"Whenever your free"

" I'll have to get beck to you, here's my card throw some dates at me and I'll let you know"

"Sure, it was great to see you again"

Adam smiled and returned to join Kevin.

On the drive back Kevin questioned him about the nurse.

"Mind telling me how you know that nurse?"

"That's Nicole"

"Nicole who...oooh first fiancé Nicole?"

"Yep, she bumped into be the other week when me and Kim were shopping, it's funny because when I first saw her I thought Kim would be super jealous but she was actually fine, they even made me the butt of thier jokes"

"Dude, you better let Kim know your planning a date"

"It's not a date, me and Nicole split mutually, no hard feelings"

"Ok bro" Kevin answered sarcastically. "I'll save a spot on my couch"

Kim and Nicole were sitting down for a much needed rest. Most of the food was almost done . They were just waiting for Adam and the others to arrive.

"So tell me again why Adam isn't here"

"We decided that he would take next Christmas off when the baby is here so we could have a special 1st Christmas, so we were hoping he wouldn't get Called in but obviously that was wishful thinking."

"Oh I thought he'd just skived off so he didn't have to do the cooking" Nicole joked. Kim laughed.

"Here guess who we ran into the other week when we were out shopping"

"Don't make me guess, could be anyone"

"Adams first fiancé"

"No!"

"Yeah he was waiting outside the restrooms because you know I just had to go, I come out and he's talking to this beautiful woman, she could be a model, she's a nurse over at county."

"What did you say"

"Well we were joking around, I got a feeling though, uneasy feeling, something off about her, I mean she seemed nice enough and was nothing but cordial but I dunno"

"Do you trust Adam?"

"Oh yeah no doubt in my mind on his part, he's not that kind of guy"

"Neither was Jordan but..."

Kim raised a brow...

"Okay, you got me there"

"Adam would never do that, I know that for sure. He even told his gf before me that he loved me and was waiting for me, who does that?"

"I have seen the way he looks at you, it's quite sickening"

Kim laughed," I think that's something I will never have to worry about.." Nicole got up to refill her wine. "Almost out already"

"No problem, I'll have Adam stop by a store on his way home" Kim said as she pulled out her phone. She dialled Adams number

"_hey babe, everything okay?"_

_"__Yeah all good, you on your way home yet?" _

_"__I'm just finishing up now then picking my pops up" _

_"__Any chance you can stop by the store pick up some more wine, Nicole is really going for it tonight" _

Nicole threw a cushion at her.

"_Sure, anything else you need?"_

_"__Just you"_ she replied

"_Love you"_

_"__Love you too, See you in a bit"_

_"__More wine on the way" _

_"__Love Adam a little more now"_ Nicole joked

They'd just finished dinner and were about to hand out gifts. Nicole and Zoe got Adam and Kim a spa weekend intended as a baby moon which Nicole and Kim had to explain to Adam the meaning. They had brought Nicole a spa weekend for her and her best friend and Zoe a kindle as she loved to read. They had brought Kevin a signed Chicago bears shirt, Adam had pulled some strings with a CI he knew. Adam had brought his father a personalised beer mug and glass set for his new bar he had set up at home. Kevin had gave them a gift certificate for one of their favourite restaurants. Bob had promised to come build them their own bar. Adam was quite impressed with that. Finally it was time to hand over thier gifts to each other. Adam was soo excited to go first. He first handed Kim a small box, she opened it carefully. Inside was a beautiful necklace with Adams name. Kim could see tears appearing in Adams eyes " this is to let you know that I will always belong to you" Kim couldn't stop herself she lunged forward and wrapped her arms around his neck and they kissed like thier lives depended on it.

They heard coughing from behind them "guys could you at least wait until we have gone" Kevin joked.

Kim and Adam pulled apart and smirked. Adam pulled out another gift. Kim slowly opened the box only to find 2 tickets to LA.

"What's this for?"

"Well I was reading" Adam heard kev almost choke "yes I can read" everyone started to laugh. He turned back to face Kim. "Yeah as I was saying, I was reading about couples going on baby moons, the calm before the storm, I know we couldn't travel far so I booked for us to visit LA for 5 days. It's hot and has a beach and I know you've always wanted to go, so yeah..." Kim felt the tears pool her eyes. She whispered "thank you" through her tears and leaned forward to hug him. " so we leave the 5th January and I've done a deal with the devil and arranged time off with Trudy, also I've arranged for us to be in the audience of tonight show with Jimmy fallon"

"Oh my god, I love him" she squealed and hugged him again.

Kim gave Adam his presents which consisted of a special edition beer stein collective, Adam was shocked as he knew Kim hated his beer steins. A new pair of boots that he'd been eyeing up as his ones were wearing pretty thin. She also brought him the new bears shirt with Ruzek printed on the back, some hockey tickets which he promised to take Kev to. Adam was over the moon with his presents but more for the way his life had changed for the better.

Once everyone had left and Nicole and Zoe just left to go to bed Kim laid down in Adams lap. "Best Christmas Ever" he said as he stroked her hair. "Yeah to date. Hopefully next year will be great."

"Of course, we will have a mini Ruzek running around"

"Poor me" she joked.

"Honestly Kim, I don't need materialistic things, I have what matters, you gave me the greatest gift and giving me another in 3 months. I will always be grateful for you, how our lives have turned out and what ever the future brings, you are my future and I can't imagine spending it without you"


End file.
